


The Universe Has Your Back

by red_daifuku



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Jeon Jungkook & Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook Is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V Struggles to Move On, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_daifuku/pseuds/red_daifuku
Summary: Taehyung’s life is falling apart. But the universe has other plans when it sends Jungkook into his path. The charming bartender unnerves him. A strange and alluring kind of chemistry blossoms between the pair.With Jungkook, Taehyung begins to realise why it hadn’t work with anyone else. But will it give him the courage to grasp love when it is in the air, and defy the odds?





	1. Chapter 1

 

“We’re getting married.”

 

Sitting across the table from Kris at a bar, Taehyung struggled to comprehend his words. Soothing jazz played in the background, a taunting contrast from the grave atmosphere hanging above them.

 

 _We’re getting married_. The words were like a bucket of ice being poured over Taehyung’s head.

 

‘ _We_ ’ wasn’t him and Kris. ‘ _We_ ’ was Kris and someone else.

 

“When?” asked Taehyung, his voice strained.

 

“Maybe in about two months or less.”

 

At Kris’s cold reply, Taehyung remained silent. 

 

“Taehyung,” Kris let out an exasperated sigh. “I shouldn’t have given you hope.”

 

He looked up and said, “But aren’t we already-”

 

“No,” Kris cut him off. “Jess’s expecting. We can’t wait any longer.”

 

The revelation hit Taehyung’s senses like a semi-truck. “I guess that... changes things,” he muttered, wishing that this conversation would end.

 

As if some god had heard his plea, the phone on the table buzzed. “I have to go,” Kris said as he thumbed through the screen. “I’ll drop by the apartment to pick up my stuff tomorrow.”

 

Was it Taehyung's imagination or was there a hint of sadness in Kris’s eyes? But he had so quickly masked any flicker of doubt with confidence, ever the corporate high-flyer.

 

“Be happy, the both of you.” Taehyung realised with pain that he meant it. If this was going to be the end, he would say his goodbyes with grace. No shouting. No begging. Not this time.

 

“I want you to be happy too,” Kris offered grimly. He pulled out a few notes from his wallet and placed them on the table.  “I’m sorry that this couldn’t be handled better”.

 

Taehyung watched Kris, the love of his life, the reason behind his laughter and tears, walked out of the bar. He thought of disappearing somewhere to confront the chaos raging inside him. But his legs were jelly.

 

He continued staying at the bar, ordering refills as his thoughts settle into a downward spiral.

* * *

 

“That’s some K-drama shit, him walking out like that.” Hoseok cursed as he wiped drinking glasses behind the counter. “He might as well stab the poor guy with a knife. What an asshole.”

 

“That’s cos you don’t go to jail for breaking people’s hearts. Makes things easier,” Jungkook remarked, arranging liquor bottles on the island bar. Occasionally, his eyes would drift to the table where the guy was still sitting. The Left Behind One.

 

It had been hours since the other man had left. Jungkook and Hoseok had been unobtrusively observing the pair from their spot. Although out of earshot, it was obvious that a breakup scene was playing – not an uncommon sight in Hope Bar. The Left Behind One was now on his seventh glass of gin rickey.

 

“I should’ve given him liquor to splash at Mr Asshole. Or toilet water.” Hoseok rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

 

Ignoring his friend, Jungkook proceeded to mix cocktails. In slick and deft moves, he flipped the shaker in an upward motion, before catching it and pouring its bubbly contents into drinking glasses. A few ladies nearby giggled as they watched him in awe.

 

“Show off.” Hoseok sulked.

 

“Didn’t Hyung hire me because I’m good at what I do?” Jungkook grinned. “A compliment or two doesn’t hurt your pockets, you know.”

 

“My heart mourns the loss of humility.” Hoseok placed a hand across his chest in mock grief. “But since you’re cool, I’m leaving him under your care,” he said as he gestured toward The Left Behind with his chin.

 

 “What?” All trace of amusement was gone Jungkook’s face. “Some random prick dumps his boy and then some random boss decides to dump him on a spectacular, handsome guy?”

 

“I have meetings with investors at their office,” Hoseok said, “and you should replace ‘random’ boss with ‘charming, gorgeous, very rich, popular and-”

 

“Okay, fine, fine.” Jungkook raised his hands in surrender, shooing his friend away before the conversation could get off-topic.

 

As the evening drone on, Hope Bar gradually filled with crowd. Jungkook slipped into his bartending routine. Few women would approach him every now and then, jockeying for his attention. Occasionally, Jungkook would steal glances at The Left Behind One. The guy was now resting his forehead on the table, apparently in the fold of drunkenness.

 

When the music had died and the last group of patrons had left, The Left Behind One was still in the same position.  Jungkook told himself that he’d give him a while more. He went to the changing room to catch up with the waiters on shift before they left for the day.

 

But when Jungkook returned to front the bar was empty.

 

The Left Behind One was no longer at his table.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a quarter past midnight and the central district was relatively quiet. Occasionally a car or two whizzed by the road illuminated by orange street lights.

 

Cool autumn air brushed against Jungkook’s skin as he made his way to his bike. He was nearing the open space car park when a muffled groan paused his steps. He turned and spotted the guy sitting at the sidewalk. The Left Behind One.

 

The guy had his face buried between his knees, oblivious to Jungkook’s approaching steps.

 

“Hey,” Jungkook crouched down and nudged his shoulder. “Can I call you a cab or something?”

 

No response.

 

“Where do you live?” he tried again and waited.

 

The guy finally lifted his head. Jungkook almost choked in mild horror at his bloodshot eyes. There were trails left by tears, already dried. His tie loosely hanged around the collar of his rumpled shirt.

 

“I’m-I’m fine,” the guy mumbled, eyes half shut. And then he stood up. He barely made it three steps before stumbling forward. Jungkook caught him in time to break the fall.

 

“This isn’t funny,” Jungkook pulled the guy’s arms until he was facing him. “Is there someone you could call or should I get you a cab home?” His patience was waning.

 

“No!” the guy pleaded and fell limp against Jungkook’s chest. “Not home, please...I-”

 

He passed out in Jungkook arms before he could finish.

 

* * *

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Taehyung’s eyes flew opened. Panic seized him as the unfamiliar ceiling came into view. He shot up in a sitting position on the bed.

 

The room was painted in indigo blue and sparsely furnished to give the illusion of spaciousness. The air had a mild scent of cologne and sandalwood.

 

Taehyung spotted an armchair at a corner, on which a stranger’s leather jacket and his brown trench coat lay rumpled. When he stared under the covers, he found himself in someone else’s sleep shirt and lounge pants, slightly over-sized.

 

 _Relax. Breathe in. Out._ Taehyung fought to calm his thumping heart. He rubbed his face as treads of memory untangled:

 

Taehyung had been at his desk, buried in his work. The office was almost emptied of people. Resigning himself to yet another evening of overtime, he had been about to start a new piece of ledger when his phone had buzzed with a text from Kris. He had requested to meet him at a nearby bar.

 

Kris and him had not been in touch for the past week, the aftermath of their latest fight. They had been cuddling in bed when Taehyung had proposed a weekend getaway to Jeju. But Kris could not, would not agree because “people will see”, and he had to work on a corporate deal over the weekend.

 

Against his instinct to keep his mouth shut, Taehyung must had muttered something which triggered Kris to accuse him of being oversensitive. The next moment, they had starting yelling and lashing accusations at each other.

 

“I wish we had never met,” Kris had spat vehemently and smashed an unopened bottle of wine against the wall. Taehyung had stared at the splotches of red dripping down the wall as the deafening slam of the front door announced Kris’s departure.

 

So, upon receiving Kris’s text last evening, Taehyung had immediately shut off his computer and fled the office. He had missed Kris and had wanted to see him.

 

But when Taehyung had arrived at the bar, it was disappointment that ensued. Kris had so nonchalantly brought up the subject of breaking up, as though the years they had shared meant nothing.

 

And then—

 

The click of the door snapped Taehyung out of his reverie and he was back in the unfamiliar room. A young man slipped in, holding a small pile of folded laundry - his clothes.

 

“Good morning.” The guy smiled as he strode towards the bed and set the pile on the nightstand.

 

Even in a state of disorientation, Taehyung could tell that he was young, perhaps one or two years his junior, and handsome. He thought that he looked familiar. In a state of panic, Taehyung shot questions at the stranger: “Who are you? Where am I? How did I end up here? What happened?”

 

“I’m Jungkook.” The guy folded his arms across his chest. “This is my place. I carried you here. You were a spectacular mess last night, so I can’t say that we had a good time.”

 

Now Taehyung was really freaking out. “I-”

 

The sound of children outside interrupted his speech. Two boys came bursting through the door, brandishing prop weapons. “We’re the Invincible Duo!” they announced with a series of superheroes poses. Taehyung gaped at them. They looked no older than seven.

 

“I’m Captain RM,” bellowed the taller boy as he swung a cardboard shield. “I’m a guardian of this galaxy!”

 

“And I’m Master J” murmured the other boy who was smaller in built. “I-I destroy enemies with… pasta.” In clumsy movements, he drew an invisible arc over his head with a cooking pan.

 

“Jimin, that’s not how you’re supposed to say it. You’ve to be more confident,” said the taller boy.

 

“Sorry, Namjoon Hyung.” The shorter boy -  Jimin - stared down at his feet.

 

“That’s enough.” Jungkook stepped between the boys. “The both of you’re going to frighten Hyung with your antics.” By ‘ _Hyung_ ’, Taehyung realised that Jungkook was referring to him.

 

“Hyung?” Namjoon, the taller boy, glanced around the room before locking his eyes on Taehyung. He pointed a stubby finger in his direction. “Oh! You mean this Ahjusshi!”

 

“Namjoon, he’s Hyung.” Jungkook’s expression was a mix of annoyance and amusement.

 

“Hello, Hyung,” Jimin smiled and waved a hand at Taehyung. “Yesterday, you looked like the Ahjussi living next door who always drinks too much. But today you’re sixty percent handsome.”

 

“Jimin!” Jungkook was visibly embarrassed. He wrestled the boys out and shut the door.

 

“Mom says breakfast’s ready!” Namjoon laughed as his face disappeared. The noise of running steps and childish yelps thundered down the hallway.

 

“Sorry.” Jungkook smiled apologetically, rubbing his neck. “That’s what happens when you’ve superhero-obsessed kids running in the house.” He swung the wardrobe open to reveal a full-length mirror and began styling his hair.

 

“It-It’s alright. Are they your younger siblings?” Taehyung asked, looking at Jungkook through the reflection in the mirror.

 

“Step siblings. Mum remarried.”

 

Taehyung didn’t know how to deal with the new piece of information which Jungkook had so casually offered. So, he said, “Was I really awful last night?”

 

“Awful is an understatement. Had a tough time cleaning and getting you changed.” Jungkook remarked as he got a bottle of hairspray and sprayed around his head.

 

Mortification had heat rising up Taehyung’s cheeks. He wanted a hole to open up so he could jump in. “I’m sorry.”

 

When he was satisfied with how he looked, Jungkook closed the wardrobe and leaned against it.  He said in a more serious manner, “That was a very dangerous stunt you had pulled last night, sitting beside the road like that.”

 

Now Taehyung really wanted to disappear, maybe migrate to another galaxy or see if the United States would offer him asylum. He nodded feebly, “I’m sorry for putting you in a difficult position. Thank you, for helping me.”

 

Jungkook shrugged. “You may want to get changed. Bathroom’s at the door opposite.”

 

“Okay.” Taehyung glanced at his clothes which Jungkook had set on the nightstand moments ago, washed and ironed. He noticed there was also a pack of disposable toothbrush on the pile.

 

Jungkook strode to the door. As he placed a hand on the knob, he turned to Taehyung again. “What’s your name by the way?”

 

“Taehyung.”

 

“Taehyung,” he mused. “Come and join us for breakfast when you’re done.”

 

As Taehyung stood before the bathroom mirror, he was appalled by the paleness of his skin and the dark rings under his eyes. After a quick body wash and changing back into his clothes, he made his way out of the room.  Voices and laughter greeted him as he padded down the parquet flooring of the narrow hallway.

 

“Hello!” the twins – Namjoon and Jimin – chirped from the table when they saw him.

 

On the wooden dining table was a spread of cereal, bacons, eggs benedict and milk. Across the table from the twins sat Jungkook and an older woman who appeared to be in her mid-forties. Probably their mother. The few grey streaks of her permed hair and eye lines when she smiled told of someone who had lived a weathered life, yet one who had embraced it with an abundance of compassion and love.

 

Taehyung glanced around the threshold briefly - the apartment was small and furnished in white and earth colours. It reminded Taehyung of a country home, the kind which oozed warmth, like the woman who was smiling at him now.

 

“Good morning,” the woman smiled from her seat and motion for Taehyung to sit down. “Here, eat all you can.”

 

Perhaps sensing Taehyung’s discomfort, Jungkook raised from his chair and walked toward him. “My Mom,” he introduced and pulled out a chair for him.

 

Taehyung remained standing as he bowed at the woman. “I’m very, very sorry for troubling you.”

 

“Don’t be, Taehyung.” She waved a hand with calm demeanour. “I’ve heard from Jungkook that you were entertaining clients last night. You must be working very hard.”

 

Taehyung darted a glance at Jungkook who returned it with a quick wink. He must have told his mother Taehyung’s name and cooked up a lie to cover his drunken stunt.

 

“It was wrong of me to impose on you like that,” Taehyung looked at Jungkook’s mother apologetically. “It was very kind of you and Jungkook to take me. But I’m afraid I need to -”

 

The loud rumbling noise from his stomach caught him off-guard.

 

“HAHAHAHA,” Namjoon burst into laughter, spitting out bits of food. He slapped a hand over his mouth when he caught his mother’s warning look. Beside him, Jimin grinned from ear to ear.

 

Jungkook rubbed at his chin playfully. “Since you’re already troubling us, you might as well trouble us by eating with us. And then you can trouble us again by leaving the dishes to us.”

 

“Jungkook!” His mother scolded with a sigh that told of her familiarity with her children’s cheekiness.

 

“Okay… I guess I’ll take a seat.” Taehyung nodded meekly and moved to sit at the table.

 

“Welcome to the Jeon family!” Namjoon cheered.

* * *

 

 

 

After breakfast, Taehyung had offered his thanks before bidding goodbye to the Jeon family. “Come again!” Namjoon had said, with Jimin nodding fervently beside him.

 

Taehyung had insisted that he could walk to the station by himself. But Jungkook told him that he needed to take the subway anyway. He had to retrieve his bike which was still parked near the bar since he had taken the cab home with Taehyung last night. This led to the new discovery of Jungkook’s identity.

 

“You were there – the bartender!” Taehyung gulped, looking like he had swallowed a slug. They were sitting on the subway moving towards the city.

 

“And here I was, thinking that every human remembers my handsome face.” Jungkook twisted his mouth.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Hey, I was only joking.”

 

“You saw everything then?” Taehyung had his eyes on the glass reflection as the train sped through the tunnel.

 

Jungkook contemplated how much to tell him. He decided to stick with honesty. “More or less. I could tell that you were having a rough time. Every now and then we’ve guests who come to Hope Bar seeking respite from whatever shit the world throws at them. It’s pretty normal if you ask me.”

 

Taehyung gave a small nod.

 

After a moment of silence, Jungkook said, “I don’t know what happened between the both of you. All I can say is that no one deserves that kind of treatment.”

 

“What?” Taehyung looked at him, shock registering on his face.

 

“It’s not uncommon, you know. Only close-minded people frown at gays and lesbians these days.” Jungkook remarked, like he was talking about a change in weather. “Whether its romance, friendships or with families, you only laugh and cry for the people you care about. But at the end of the day, only you can decide how long you’re going to put up with them.”

 

Taehyung lifted his brows. “So, you’re playing counsellor now?”

 

“I’m the amateur expert in this field.” Jungkook smiled. “Guests at the bar sometimes want to talk to people they don’t know intimately about their problems. I happen to be charming enough for the job.”

 

A hearty laugh escaped Taehyung’s throat. A warm feeling bubbled in Jungkook’s chest. Maybe it was the satisfaction akin to receiving a welcome-home dance from a puppy.

 

“Whatever it is, you need to keep going and never stop for people or things that no longer grow you,” Jungkook added. “Don’t forget that the universe has your back.”

 

“Maybe,” Taehyung shrugged. “Easier said than done.”

 

They continued the rest of their journey in silence.

* * *

 

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

 

“Lizzy threw in her letter this morning,” Hoseok announced from his desk, letting out a dramatic sigh.

 

“What?” Jungkook looked up from where he lay sprawled on the couch. “I thought she’s liking it here?” They were chilling out in Hoseok’s plush office situated on top of Hope Bar. Jungkook was hoping to catch a nap before his evening shift began in an hour.

 

“Her love confession to Yoongi ended up in a disaster.” Hoseok moved toward the small bar to pour himself a glass of wine. “Said she can’t bear working here anymore and looking at him.”

 

“That bad huh?”

 

“As bad as the peace talks between Trump and North Korea. One for you?” he lifted an empty glass in offer.

 

“Nah,” Jungkook said. “Yoongi should’ve married the kitchen.”

 

“He told her that he likes her the way he likes bulgogi, but that it isn’t the same as his love for cooking.”

 

 “I can’t imagine how I’d react if the person I fancy compares me to bulgogi.” Jungkook snorted.

 

“Instead of the whole cow.” Hoseok added.

 

“That doesn’t make things better.” Jungkook said.

 

“I heard that”.

 

They jumped at the gruff voice which boomed like echo in a tunnel.

 

“Yoongi! Don’t creep up on us like that!” Hoseok almost spilled wine on his shirt. He scowled at the head chef standing at the doorway.

 

“We’re running low on sirloin and Dijon mustard.” Yoongi deadpanned as he entered the threshold. He turned to Jungkook, “I’m adding a few more seasonal specials to the menu. Do you want to see how they’ll go with the cocktails you’re concocting?”

 

“Alright,” Jungkook shifted to a sitting position, any trace of fatigue in him vanished. “I’ll be downstairs in a minute.”

 

With his attention back to Hoseok, Yoongi said, “About Lizzy-”

 

“No sweat on that,” Hoseok cut him off with a casual wave. “My sources said she was being approached by head-hunters. My guess is that you were just a convenient excuse for her to leave.”

 

“That’s good to know.” Yoongi said and sailed out of the room silently.

 

 

“Min Yoongi, the eternal ice prince.” Jungkook said when the door had shut. “I’m looking forward to the day someone sweeps him off his feet and melts that ice in him.”

 

“I don’t believe that’s going to happen soon.” Hoseok twisted his mouth on one side. “Speaking of which, have you heard from – what’s his name? Tae-pyong?”

 

“Taehyung,” Jungkook corrected. Accustomed to his friend's nosy tendencies, he quickly added, “No, I haven’t seen him again, and before you ask more questions, we didn’t exchange numbers.”

 

It had been a week since Jungkook’s encounter with Taehyung. They had parted ways on the subway when it was Taehyung’s turn to alight first. For the rest of the week, Jungkook had been occupied with the bar, helping the twins with their school work and assembling a new shelf for their bedroom. His duties as the breadwinner and big brother of the family had made their encounter fade into a distant memory.

 

“He’s cute, you know.” Hoseok took a sniff of his wine and swirled the glass. “Would’ve been something if you guys hook up. Ah, what a waste.”

 

“You’re letting your imagination run wild,” Jungkook frowned. When he caught that devilish grin on Hoseok’s face, he aimed a throw pillow at him. Hoseok ducked the attack and the pillow landed on the table.

 

“Hey, this is a new shirt,” Hoseok yelled, holding the glass away from his neon green shirt with large sunflower prints.

 

“Your imagination is something that reflects your style of fashion.”

 

“Imagination’s the only thing that takes us far,” Hoseok hoisted his glass and winked. “Of course, a young and daring heart is important too.”

 

And Jungkook could see those qualities in his friend and appreciated them. Despite his penchant for flamboyance and wild humour, Hoseok had a smart mind, with the integrity to match. Hope Bar was Hoseok’s fruits of labour, carved independently of his family riches.

 

To Jungkook, Hoseok was the pillar that held everything together when the world was falling apart. When Jungkook’s stepfather had died of a sudden heart attack four years ago, Hoseok financially supported Jungkook’s family. He was that buddy who would stand by your side even when you were standing alone.

 

He believed that Yoongi, despite his Prince of Ice title, shared the same sentiments when it came to Hoseok. The both of them had stuck with Hoseok all these years, loyally defending him when others had scoffed at his dreams. Looking back at their high school days, Jungkook would always be grateful for the day when Hoseok and Yoongi, who were two years his senior, had approached him and asked if he would like to join their basketball club.

 

“I’d better head downstairs before Yoongi storms up with a butcher knife.” Jungkook stretched lazily and rose from the couch.

 

* * *

 

When the love of your life left and you were tired of solving math puzzles at home, you ended up clocking in extra hours in the office.

 

Sitting at his desk and inundated with endless streams of e-mails to reply and figures to check, Taehyung was beginning to wonder the worth of chaining himself to a job that was tiring him.  It was the kind with bosses who expected long hours from you and paid peanuts.

 

But it had been less than a year since Taehyung had graduated from university. In the absence of a first-class honours and credentials to boast of, Taehyung had landed a junior accountant position at a small investment company.

 

Wading through the figures, he found out that they didn’t add up. There were a few unaccounted expenses, negligible amounts which would have escaped ordinary eyes. But Taehyung was an expert when it came to numbers, and the math whiz in him had flagged them out like red lights of warning.

 

“Come to my office now,” commanded a voice.

 

Taehyung looked up from his screen and saw Mr. Yang eyeing him.

 

“Me?” he pointed a finger at himself.

 

“Did you see anyone else?” the company director said brusquely and stalked off.

 

Taehyung grabbed his notepad and pen, and followed Yang into his office.

 

“There are a few things to sort out with the accounts.” Yang said as he sat behind his table.

 

Taehyung remained standing because he wasn’t offered to sit. “I was going to tell you that I’ve found unaccounted transactions in last month’s records.”

 

Yang regarded him with disdain. “It's your job to make them justifiable.”

 

“But the auditors will smell a rat if we-” Taehyung halted at the realisation of what he was being instructed to do.  “Are you telling me to falsify the records?”

 

“Justify.” Yang corrected crudely. “Use your wits and get around them.”

 

“This is not right. We can’t-” Taehyung swallowed his words at the anger that glowered on Yang’s face.

 

“Taehyung,” Yang said, his arms crossed in exasperation. “I know you are young man and eager to prove yourself. I’ve been in this industry for as long as you have lived. Trust me, an eager heart gets you nowhere without the wits.”

 

With that, Taehyung was unceremoniously dismissed from his boss’s room.

 

When he returned to his desk, he was stewing at his messy state of affairs – his love life and his work, the unjust of it all. Any dregs of motivation in him had dissipated. He stuffed the accounting papers into his briefcase. He would think about what to do later.

 

For the rest of the evening after work, Taehyung entertained himself at an arcade. He needed noise to drown out his thoughts. He lost most of the games. His only accomplishment for the night was a stuffed Pokemon Eevee which he had caught from a UFO catcher.

 

By the time Taehyung was done, it was already two in the morning. With stiff shoulders and tired eyes, he left the arcade with the Eevee stuffed toy tucked under his arm. He wandered the streets of closed shops, breathing in the silence and cold of the night.

 

Taehyung was nearing a bridge when he noticed the shadows of two figures a distance away. They approached him with predatory steps. His heart caught in his throat and his first instinct was to run. He toppled a couple of steps backward, turned and sprinted for his dear life.

 

“Stop!” a voice yelled as the men chased after him.

 

Taehyung ran as fast his legs could carry him, oblivious to time and space. Who were these people? Why were they after him?

 

When he risked a look back, the men were only a few feet away, closing in rapidly. He flung the stuffed Eevee at them, earning a snicker.

 

He was about to turn at the cross section when a hand slammed over his mouth and yanked his back against a hard body. Taehyung let out a muffled cry. He thrashed about, flapping his briefcase.

 

“Make no noise, or this is going to hurt,” the man snarled. Taehyung felt the prick of something cold and sharp against his throat. His body stilled in fear and obedience.

 

“Good.” said the other man as he wretched Taehyung’s briefcase away.

 

They dragged him to the basement of an empty car park and shoved him against the wall. Grimacing at the pain on his back, Taehyung gasped, “What do you want? I’ve spent all my money playing games today and-”

 

A hard slap on his face sent pain stinging his skin. The familiar shadow of fear that eclipsed his life enlarged, like his past was catching up with him. _No, no, no. Not again. Please._

 

One of the men – the taller one – opened and searched Taehyung’s briefcase. They pulled out a stack of papers and tossed the briefcase across the cement floor.

 

“This is for meddling with other people's business.” The shorter man punched him in the face, followed by a knee strike to his stomach. Taehyung dropped onto his knees as air rushed out of his lungs. His guts burned and he vomited bile.

 

“Our boss will speak to you,” grunted the taller one. The sound of footsteps had Taehyung looking up at Yang who was approaching.

 

Yang took the papers from the man and crouched down in front of Taehyung. “Think I didn’t see that coming? What an ungrateful brat.” He smacked Taehyung’s face repeatedly with the stack of papers.

 

“You won’t get away with it.” Taehyung gasped, fighting to keep fear at bay. He was going to die here and no one would know.

 

Yang grabbed him by his collars and spat, "I'm going to teach you a lesson you son of a-"

 

“Are we missing out some fun here?”

 

The intruder’s voice was a low, warning growl.

 

Taehyung and his attackers flicked their heads to the source of the voice.

 

Standing at the other side of the threshold were three men, including Jungkook who was clutching a muddied Eevee in one hand. His face was a mask of cold rage.

 

* * *

 End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

 

Taehyung thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. But he knew it wasn’t his imagination when he felt Yang’s grip on his collar loosened.

 

Standing a couple of feet away from them were Jungkook, with two men flanking his sides. One was donned in a neon green denim jacket, a thrilled grin on his face. The other man, like Jungkook, was in casual black. His stone-faced expression was a sharp contrast to the grinning neon green one.

 

“Three against one, that’s not very fair,” whistled the one in neon green. He squinted at Taehyung. “Have I seen you before?” His playful tone told Taehyung that it wasn’t a question.

 

“I wonder if it’s gonna be a custom to save his ass every Friday.” Jungkook said.

 

Despite the throbbing pain, Taehyung sensed irritation coursing through his body.

 

“The boy still has some fight in him. He looks like he wants to kill you,” observed the neon green one.

 

“Then he mustn’t be very smart to tell who his enemies are,” Jungkook choked out a laugh. Now Taehyung really wanted to punch him.

 

“Enough!” Yang yelled as he stood up. “What do you people want?”

 

“Our dear friend dropped this,” Jungkook waved the Eevee toy as he pointed a finger at Taehyung.

 

“You have three seconds to get out of here,” snarled Yang. His sidekicks took their positions, poised for attack.

 

“Ahjusshi,” Jungkook countered, unperturbed by the tension. “Leave him alone and this ends here.”

 

“You won’t like it when Yoongi’s angry,” added the neon green one. He cast a naughty glance at the stone-faced one, who was still quiet. His silently judging eyes revealed a kind of lethalness that unnerved Taehyung.

 

And then it happened.

 

It was a blur of motion and speed as both sides charged forward except Yang, who remained where he was standing. His sidekicks – the tall one and the short one - lunged for Jungkook and his pals.

 

The stone-faced one blocked a face-on attack with a quick jab at his opponent’s ribs. With agility that Taehyung couldn’t fathom, he delivered a kick to the short man’s abdomen, followed by another swirling kick to the side of his neck. The man wavered sideways and dropped to the floor with a loud thud.

 

The tall one who aimed his punches at Jungkook wasn’t having it easy either. Jungkook dodged his punches like one would dodge a fruit fly. He smiled teasingly with beckoning gestures, which further infuriated his opponent.

 

“Watch out!” Taehyung shouted when he glimpsed a silver glint in the tall one’s hand. As if he had already sensed the danger, Jungkook made a sudden grab for his opponent’s wrist and wretched the knife out of his hand. When his opponent attempted another blow, Jungkook blocked it with his palm and shifted behind his back. He grabbed his opponent’s neck and slammed his head toward the floor, face first. There was a sickening sound of fragile bones breaking. The man released a painful howl as blood gushed from his nose. He lay slump like a pile of wood, inches away from his companion who was still writhing in pain from stone-face’s attack.

 

With his men knocked down, Yang's face was now a sheen of sweat and white.

 

“Ahjusshi.” It came from the guy in neon green who had been outside the fight. He blew at his nails with a bored face and narrowed his eyes at Mr. Yang. “You’ve three seconds to get out of here.”

 

“You.. don’t think I’ll... you better watch out!” Mr Yang scrambled for the exit. The two men rose clumsily and limped as fast as they could behind their boss.

 

Taehyung released a long breathe which he didn’t realise he was holding.

 

“You okay?” Jungkook was at his side in an instant, helping him up.

 

“I-I’m fine,” Taehyung breathed as he steadied himself on his feet.

 

“I assume this is yours?” the neon green one held out his briefcase at him.

 

“Thanks,” muttered Taehyung as he took his briefcase, hands shaking. “How did you guys find me?” He could hardly hear himself.

 

“We were at the vicinity when we heard people shouting. Didn’t realise it was you until we arrived here.” Jungkook explained, studying his face carefully. “Who are those people? Why are they after you?”

 

“Just some misunderstanding,” Taehyung lied. But Jungkook’s questioning look was enough clue that he wasn’t buying it. “Look,” Taehyung added in defence, “I don’t wish to get you into trouble. I’m grateful for you saving me but-”

 

“And yet he doesn’t bother to know our names,” sang the neon green one.

 

“I-”

 

“Just kidding. I’m Hoseok, and this is Yoongi,” the neon green one beckoned to the stoned-face one, who gave a small nod.

 

Jungkook knitted his brows as he regarded Taehyung. “Your face’s a mess. Let’s get you to the hospital.”

 

“I told you I’m fine.” Taehyung gritted his teeth, exhausted and still reeling from fear. He just wanted to go home.

 

“Okay.” Jungkook took his arm gently. “No hospital, but at least let me look at your wounds.”

 

“No.” Taehyung yanked his arm away from him. “I know how to handle this myself.”

 

Jungkook ran his fingers through his hair and let out an exasperated sigh. Taehyung met his eyes defiantly, willing him to back off.

 

“Manhandle him if you have to.” It was Yoongi who broke the tension.

 

Hoseok snapped his fingers jubilantly, “I’ll get my car. We can fix him at my office.”

 

Taehyung tensed. “Wait-”

 

“So much for reading my mind.” Jungkook took a stride forward. Before Taehyung could back off, Jungkook lifted him up effortlessly and threw him over his shoulder.

 

“Put me down!” Taehyung yelled, overwhelmed by his strength.

 

“Stop squirming,” Jungkook slapped his butt. “Either we take you with us or you go to the hospital. And the police.”

 

Taehyung stilled. His head jounced against Jungkook’s back as he stalked toward the exit.

* * *

 

Taehyung sat on the couch with his hands clasped on his lap. He was in Hoseok’s office above Hope Bar. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought that he would walk through the door of the bar again. It was in the wee hours of the morning and the bar was closed. Despite the darkness, passing by the empty tables earlier had still reminded him of the day Kris had walked out of the place.

 

Jungkook sat beside him as he searched the contents of a first aid box. He took a cotton ball with a tweezer and dabbed it with some solution.

 

“Look up and face me.”

 

Reluctantly, Taehyung lifted his chin toward Jungkook, shunning eye contact. Jungkook cupped his face with his hand and gently patted the cotton on his cheek. The cooling effect of the antiseptics instantaneously relieved the soreness on his skin.

 

Jungkook then tilted Taehyung’s face and examined the other side, drawing closer to him. “There’s a cut beside your lower lip.” With a fresh cotton, he proceeded to dab antiseptics on the area beside his lip. When he was done, he moved on to apply salve on Taehyung’s bruises. Although the touch of his finger tip against his skin was gentle, Taehyung still felt a little pain. He stifled a groan.

 

“The bruise will probably swell tomorrow.” Jungkook said when he was done with his face. His eyes shifted downward to Taehyung’s body. “Take off your clothes. I need to see how badly they’ve hurt you.”

 

Jungkook’s voice was laced with command and Taehyung knew that arguing with him was going to be futile. Reluctantly, he shrugged off his jacket and placed it on the arm of the couch. He unbuttoned and slipped out of his shirt and placed it on top of his jacket. The cool air of the room brushed against his skin and he fidgeted. The most obvious bruise Taehyung noticed was a fist-sized discoloration of green and blue on his abdomen.

 

Sitting bare-chested before Jungkook, every second passed in awkward agony. Taehyung felt vulnerable and exposed, like the person in front of him knew his every flaw.

 

“I’m not going to do anything evil to you.” Jungkook rolled his eyes. He shifted closer and examined Taehyung’s body, like one would inspect an art sculpture for defects. At the touch of Jungkook warm palm against his back, skin to skin, Taehyung held his breath.

 

As if sensing his discomfort, Jungkook looked away for a brief moment and cleared his throat. “No bruises on your back. But the one in front…” he extended the small bottle of salve to Taehyung, “Do you want to do it yourself? Or if you prefer me to-”

 

“I can do it myself.” Taehyung pluck the bottle from Jungkook and turned his body away from him.

 

Jungkook rose from the couch.  “I’ll fetch you some painkillers.” He excused himself and walked to the door. At the sound of the door shutting quietly, Taehyung proceeded to apply salve onto his abdomen. He squirmed at the pain. When he was done, he put on his clothes.

 

Jungkook returned to the room moments later with a glass of water and painkillers. He removed two tablets from the pack and offered it to Taehyung with the water.

 

“You’re still going to the doctor tomorrow if it doesn’t get better.” Jungkook shut the cover of the first aid box.

 

Taehyung downed the painkillers with a gulp of water. “You don’t give me orders,” he murmured and caught a flash of irritation in Jungkook’s eyes. Whatever Jungkook was about to say was interrupted by Hoseok, who had sauntered into the room.

 

“Yoongi’s off first.” Hoseok said as he plopped into the armchair opposite them. “Taehyung ah,” he continued. “Since you refused to make a police report, you need to tell us what happened. Those people are unlikely to let you off.”

 

And so, Taehyung told them what he knew.

  
“YG Investments…” Jungkook echoed the name of the company which Taehyung was working for.  He turned to Hoseok, “Does it ring any bell?”

 

“I don’t know much about the company, only that my father had once engaged them as a consultant for one of our family’s hotels” Hoseok rubbed his chin in contemplation. “I can pull some strings, have my connections blow the whistle and prompt the authorities to look into the company.”

 

“I don’t have any proof with me. They took the papers away.” Taehyung said.

 

“That won’t be necessary,” Hoseok stretched lazily and stifled a yawn. “The authorities are bound to uncover any misdealing once they start poking their noses.”

 

Jungkook nodded in agreement.

 

“Wait.” Hoseok looked at Taehyung. “You’re an accountant.”

 

“I majored in finance and economics in uni," Taehyung said.

 

“That’s what we’re looking for!” Hoseok slapped his knee like he had hit the jackpot. “Our finance manager left us and we’re looking for someone to fill the position. Since you’re probably not going back to YG, is this something you'd like to consider?”

 

“But I’m- was only a junior accountant at YG.” Taehyung hesitated. “Finance manager… it’s a big leap from what I’m doing now.”

 

“Doubting your abilities?” Jungkook had his back against the couch, his arms crossed.

 

“Just being practical.” Taehyung frowned.

 

“It’s just a title,” Hoseok said. “Jungkook’s the 'bar manager' and Yoongi’s the 'head chef'. I’m the owner or some call me ‘promising entrepreneur’ – whatever that means. We’re only three years into business.”

 

“You learn the ropes as you go along,” encouraged Jungkook. “You can see it as a chance to start a new challenge, build something with your own hands.”

 

“Besides, I like you and my gut feeling tells me you could be the person we’re looking for.” Hoseok added hopefully.

 

All this was happening too fast. A while ago he was cornered by attackers in an empty car park and now there was the prospect of a job offer by his saviours.

 

After a moment of silence, Jungkook suggested, “Why not you go home first, have a shower and rest. Think about it when your mind is clearer.”

 

Taehyung agreed. But which normal employer would hire someone based on gut feeling? Yet this seemed like an opportunity. There was no way Taehyung could or wanted to work for Yang anymore. Given the competitive job market and his unimpressive credentials, finding a new job was going to be a tiresome process. Especially now with Kris out of the picture, he’d be paying the full rent for the apartment now. And he had to send money home to his parents – something he wouldn’t compromise, job or no job.

 

In the midst of the following week, Taehyung found himself standing before Hope Bar again, reporting for his first day of work.

* * *

 

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

When everyone had left the bar for the night, Jungkook climbed the spiral stairs to the office on the second floor. It was a vast space exclusively for staff; equipped with X-box games, a billiard table and a drinks bar. Facing the side of the city view were three interior rooms separated by glass partitions, one of which was Hoseok’s office. Another room was now occupied by Taehyung, their newly recruited finance manager.

 

The door to Taehyung’s office was opened, its light the only source illuminating the second floor. Even with the see-through glass, he had not sensed Jungkook approaching. He was typing away on his computer, making cross references to a stack of papers before him.

 

It had been almost 2 weeks since Taehyung had started working at here. Hoseok had said that he could either come at the usual 9-to-5 office hours or start in the late afternoon when the bar opened for business. They could communicate through the phone and e-mails. However, it seemed like Taehyung had opted for the latter, preferring to ‘catch Hoseok when he’s here’.

 

Jungkook leaned on his side against the glass door as he observed Taehyung at work. Taehyung would normally have left an hour before closing to catch the last train. But tonight, he seemed to be functioning in another dimension, oblivious to his immediate surroundings. Jungkook had noticed the way Taehyung would crinkle his brows and pucker his lips as he diligently work through the files. There was something endearing about him when he was deep in concentration, absorbed in his little world of numbers. 

 

Jungkook wondered: _How could a man derive so much satisfaction from doing paperwork?_   It was something that he, and undoubtedly Hoseok and Yoongi would cringe away from.

 

“Hi,” he rapped the door lightly.

 

Taehyung turned away from the screen and blinked at him. “Yes?”

 

“Is Hoseok working you too hard?”

 

“No, definitely not,” he replied. “I’m preparing a financial prospectus. He needs them for his meeting with potential investors.”

 

“It’s nearly midnight and the bar’s closed.”

 

The surprise which caught Taehyung’s face, and the way he darted his eyes to the computer time told Jungkook that he must had lost track of time.

 

Jungkook smiled, aware that he had probably not eaten. He asked, “How does supper sound? Yoongi made extra helpings for us before he left.”

 

“Alright, I’ll be downstairs.” Taehyung said as he began tidying up his desk.

* * *

 

 

They sat at a table across from each other and tucked in their meals. The bar was almost dark, save for the glow of light hanging above them. Jungkook realised that it was their first meal together, alone.

 

Since joining Hope Bar, Taehyung had also ditched his formal shirt and tie for smart casual – blue cardigan sweater and black jeans today, reflecting his young age.

 

"Do you like finance and accounts?” Jungkook asked, reaching for a serving of garlic bread.

 

“I like working with numbers and symbols, and finance and accounts happen to include them,” Taehyung replied, munching on his food. “It’s the satisfaction at getting the correct answers. With math, you don’t have to second-guess.” Speaking of his favorite topic, his eyes lit with excitement like a pet lover sharing stories of his dog with his friends.

 

“How about you?” he asked Jungkook. “Do you like what you do?”

 

“I love it,” Jungkook raised his glass. “I hope to be a cocktail connoisseur someday, the kind that customises and perfects signature drinks and shooters based on people’s desires. It’s a drinkable art. For this, I’d always be thankful to Hoseok for setting up Hope Bar and taking me in.” He smiled and told Taehyung about how he had met Hoseok and Yoongi when he was a junior in high school.

 

“It must be great to have buddies like brothers,” commented Taehyung with a faraway look in his eyes.

 

“Do you meet up with your friends often?”

 

He stiffened at the question. A pause later, he said, “I… don’t have friends whom I’m close to. There’s one but she moved back to Busan after graduation. We still keep in touch. The thing is, I don’t really feel comfortable around people. It’s… hard to keep up with them.”

 

 _Damn it_ , Jungkook knew he had unwittingly broached a sensitive subject. “You’re doing a good job with me,” he said casually, in an effort to keep the conversation light.

 

“After like three weeks?” Taehyung wrinkled his nose. “To be honest, I wanted to punch you in the face when I saw the way you smirked at me at the car park.”

 

Jungkook burst out in sudden laughter, almost choking on his water. He wiped a sleeve across his mouth and asked, “How about now? Still itching to punch me after I’d saved you?”

 

“Not at the moment. But I might change my mind.”

 

“Looks like you still have the fight in you,” Jungkook dipped a nugget in cheese. “I mean, other than work, how’re you coping?” He wanted to know.

 

Taehyung stopped twirling his pasta. He sucked in air and muttered, “I’m pretty okay now.” As if he needed to prove that he was, he added, “People change and I can understand that. I’ve found a new job which I rather like. I’m fine by myself.”

 

He was obviously lying. And really bad at it.

 

“If at some point you want to talk about it, you can come to me.” Jungkook smiled as he filled their glasses. “That’s what friends are for.”

 

At Taehyung’s puzzled look, he added, “I consider you as my friend. Even Hoseok, I think he likes you or else he wouldn’t have offered you the job. And Yoongi, that guy is like a stone ninety percent of the time but trust me, he likes you too.”

 

“Thanks, but I’m fine now."

 

 _Lying again_ , Jungkook thought. Questions after questions piled in his mind. But he knew these were not questions to ask now. It would be for a later time.

 

 

After they had cleared the dishes and closed up the bar, Jungkook offered to give Taehyung a ride home on his motorbike.

 

Standing on the sidewalk of the open-air car park where Jungkook’s bike was park, Taehyung found himself hesitating. It wasn’t that he was afraid of riding bikes, but he was suddenly reminded of how Kris had always dissed bike riders - how reckless they were and the dangers they posed to other road users.

 

“You’ll probably miss the last train.” Jungkook snapped him out of his reverie. He had already fastened his helmet was already on his bike, starting the engine.

 

“I-” Taehyung was about to speak when Jungkook tossed him a helmet. He caught it clumsily, earning a laugh from Jungkook.

 

“Afraid of riding on a bike?” Jungkook looked him up and down with a challenging smirk. That stupid smirk that annoyed the hell out of him.

 

“Never.” he gritted his teeth. Challenged accepted. Kris wasn’t by his side anymore. He reminded himself that he no longer needed to care about what Kris thought of him. He was on his own now whether he liked it or not. He could jolly well do what he wanted. He put on the helmet and tried to fasten the straps but was all fingers and thumbs.

 

“Let me do it.” Jungkook chuckled, beckoning him forward. Jungkook reached out toward Taehyung and adjusted his helmet before he buckled the straps below his chin. When he was done, he slipped two fingers between the strap and Taehyung’s chin to make sure that he hadn’t fastened the strap too tightly.

 

“Wear these, it’s going to be colder when we’re riding.” Jungkook passed him a pair of spare leather gloves as he slipped on a pair himself. Indeed, the December air had turned into a frosty cold as winter set its roots.

 

“All set,” he smiled as Taehyung put his bag into the trunk and shut it before getting on behind him. He clutched the sides of Jungkook’s waist with his hands.

 

“Ready? Here we go!” Jungkook cheered as the engine roared to life. He steered the bike down the path and out of the car park.

 

An adrenaline rush coursed through Taehyung’s body as the bike hurtled down the street, drumming his soul awake. Once they were on the main road, Jungkook increased speed. The bike zoomed forward like a skyrocket and a gush of cold wind enveloped their bodies. Taehyung swallowed a scream as his body rocked forward and he had his arms around Jungkook’s waist in an instant. Frosty wind whipped the skin of his exposed neck as the city passed in a blur.

 

Jungkook looked over his shoulder. “How ya feeling!” he shouted through the lashing wind. He sounded mad with amusement.

 

“Focus on the front!” Taehyung shouted back and realised he was laughing. His nerves gave way to the exhilaration that welcomed him, of being wild and crazy and free. He couldn’t fathom the feeling but with Jungkook on the bike, Taehyung knew he was in safe hands. His arms tightened around Jungkook tightened as they raced down a slope, wind roaring into their ears.

 

“WHOOOOO~~~!!!” the both of them yelled on the top of their lungs as the bike raced into the night, welcoming the cold winter.

 

* * *

 

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

 

It was Taehyung’s day off from work, and he had received a LINE text from Jungkook:

 

**_10:05am_ **

_Gd Mrng Taetae! ^___^_

_Entrance of Lotte World, 1pm today._

_See ya~  ;)_

_xoxo  Kookie_

 

The invitation had come unexpected – was it even one considering the manner which it was written? Taehyung had planned to spend his off-day chilling in front of the TV and occupying himself with Sudoku puzzles. An introvert like him had no qualms about playing potato couch.

 

And since when was he ‘Taetae’? Sure, Jungkook had told him that he considered him his friend. Over the course of Taehyung’s first month at Hope Bar, he was grateful for Jungkook’s guidance on work related matters.  Both of them also had a whale of time when he took him on his bike. But all these were separate things which did not warrant him calling him ‘Taetae’.

 

Yet Taehyung still found himself making his way to Lotte World. He had his gloved hands wrapped tightly in the pockets of his coats as he approached the entrance. The afternoon sun was mildly warm and did little to tame the icy breeze. From a distance, Taehyung could spot Jungkook and the twins at the entrance, wrapped in their coats.  

 

“Taehyung Hyung!” the twins looked like bobbling dumplings as they waved at him. 

 

The last time Taehyung had seen them was when he had awakened in Jungkook’s room following a drunken feast the previous night. It had also been his first encounter with Jungkook’s family. A wave of embarrassment heated him at the memory. He run-walked towards them. 

 

Jungkook waved what appeared like tickets before him. “Got these on a one-for-one deal and we’re short of one person to make it even.”

 

“I’m pairing up with Kookie Hyung for the rides!” Namjoon said brightly. “Jimin needs a partner.”

 

“Oh.” Taehyung cast Jungkook a quick glance, urging for more explanation. In response, Jungkook only shrugged with a wink

 

“Will you sit on the rides with me?” Jimin, the younger twin, asked shyly.

 

_How could you say no to a child who’s looking at you with puppy eyes?_

 

Taehyung bent down and ruffled the boy’s hair. “Sounds wonderful. Let’s beat your Hyungs by taking more rides than them.” He smiled and extended a fisted hand.

 

The boy grinned conspiringly and bumped his little fist with Taehyung’s.

 

“Let’s go!” Namjoon cheered as they raced toward the entrance.

 

“You could’ve told me in advance,” Taehyung said as he entered the indoor section of the park with Jungkook keeping pace beside him. The twins were already bouncing at the ticket gantry, beckoning them forward.

 

“It was a last-minute decision.” Jungkook said smoothly, flashing their tickets to the park attendant. “But point noted. Maybe next time we can go to the movies.”

 

Although it was a week day, the amusement park was a hive of activity due to the pre-festive season and school holidays.  Families with excited kids prancing about, couples holding hands and whispering into each other’s ears, groups of teenagers queuing for thrilling rides and tourists snapping pictures.  Christmas decorations and jingle songs brightened the place with a festive spirit.

 

For the rest of the afternoon, Taehyung and the Jeon siblings snapped pictures, queued for rides and played stall games. For thrilling rides which the twins were barred from taking due to height limit, they stood outside the queue and cheered for Jungkook and Taehyung. On the French Revolution, Taehyung’s stomach did a backflip as the roller coaster hurtled its crazy ups and downs. Taehyung’s world spun and his hair flapped violently in the air. From the excited shouts of Jungkook who was sitting beside him, Taehyung supposed that he must be more thrilled than scared.

 

“Both Hyungs are heroes!” Namjoon punched his fists into the air as they walked down from the ride section toward the him and Jimin.

 

“I want to take these rides when I grow up.” Jimin pouted, hugging a stuffed puppy which they had won earlier at the UFO catcher.

 

“There’ll be chances in the future. And we’ll definitely come back again.” Jungkook laughed.

 

“Promise?” Namjoon asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Will Taehyung Hyung come with us again?” Jimin looked at Taehyung expectantly.

 

Taehyung decided to boost their enthusiasm. “Of course. I look forward to the day when you boys are taller than me.”

 

“That shouldn’t be difficult,” Jungkook teased.

 

Taehyung smiled back at him, making sure it was the kind of smile that told him to go to hell. 

 

Jungkook choked out a laugh. “How about a few more kid rides before we settle for food?”

 

“Yes!” the twins exclaimed. They yanked Jungkook and Taehyung forward with their little hands as they charged toward the carousel.

* * *

 

 

 

As time whizzed by, the bubbly mood which had glowed dimly inside Taehyung sparkled with life. With Jungkook and the twins, Taehyung’s worries took a backseat while joy took the reins.  By the end of their last ride, the boys were full of merriment and laughter.  As they made their way to the fast food outlet, Namjoon and Jimin whistled offkey to Christmas carols, prompting chuckles from Jungkook and Taehyung.

 

After getting a table, Taehyung offered to give them a treat, earning high-fives from Jungkook and the twins.  He ordered food at the counter while Jungkook waited at the table with the twins.

 

“Taehyung?”

 

He was about to walk back to the table with his tray of food when a familiar voice halted his steps.

 

Kris was standing in front of him, dressed immaculately and holding a briefcase.  In a split second, Taehyung’s high spirits plunged as surprise kicked him to the pits of coldness. His mind swirled but it was a different sensation compared to the one he had got from the rides.

 

 “Hi, what a surprise to see you here.” The nonchalant tone which Taehyung had intended was an awkward croak.

 

“I just had a business meeting with the manager of this place.” Kris was all rigid politeness, no hint of the intimateness they had once shared. Then he looked a little annoyed when his eyes flicked down to the tray of burgers and fries which Taehyung was holding. He was reminded that Kris wasn’t a fast-food person.

 

“No work today?” Kris asked briskly.

 

“It’s my day off. I’m hanging out with some friends.”   _Please, just go away_. He struggled to hold the tray, which seemed to be getting heavier.

 

“There you’re,” interrupted a cheery voice. “Namjoon and Jimin are famished.”

 

With an affable smile playing on his lips, Jungkook took the tray from Taehyung.  As though noticing Kris’ presence for the first time, he said “Hi, you are?”

 

“Kris.” Kris’ mouth was a tight line as his brows furrowed.

 

“Jungkook,” Jungkook replied evenly “I’m Taehyung’s friend. Care to join us for a meal?” The neutral tone which he adopted made it understandable that it was a question asked out of pure civility.  

 

Kris cleared his throat. “I need to be on the move. Enjoy your day.”

 

“Then we shan’t disturb you,” Jungkook noted. His caring smile returned as he looked back at Taehyung. “Let’s go.”

 

After giving a small nod at Kris, Taehyung allowed himself to be led away by Jungkook.

 

**

 

Moments ago, Jungkook was observing at a distance from the table. He had sensed something odd when he  saw Taehyung’s rigid posture before another man. It hadn’t taken him long to figure out who that guy was as he approached them. The sight of Taehyung’s forlorn face had awakened a protective instinct in Jungkook. He had acted on it and went to Taehyung’s rescue.

 

Sitting beside Jungkook at the table now, Taehyung was picking at his fries distractedly, his burger untouched. He would occasionally squeeze a smile or nod at excited comments from the oblivious Namjoon and Jimin, who were chomping away on their food.

 

Beneath Taehyung’s calm exterior, a storm was probably brewing inside. The breakup with that Kris guy, it seemed, still had an awful impact on Taehyung. Jungkook wondered what had gone so bad between them. If anything, it was apparent that Taehyung was the party who had difficulties moving on.

 

Jungkook reached for Taehyung’s other hand which was under the table. At his touch, the surprised Taehyung glanced up. Jungkook gave his hand a squeeze, gentle but firm. ‘ _It’s alright. I’m here.’_  He wanted to convey this to him.

 

As if Taehyung could sense his words, gratitude flowed through his eyes. A moment later, he whispered, “Thank you.”

* * *

 

“Come with me,” Jungkook said. They had returned to Jungkook’s apartment and tucked the twins to bed for the night. After a brief catching up with Mrs Jeon and saying his goodbyes, Taehyung followed Jungkook out of the apartment.  He led Taehyung up the corridor stairs and halted on the sixth floor to an open rooftop.

 

“Why are you bringing me here?” Taehyung asked. Without saying anything, Jungkook moved toward the wooden deck chairs and flopped into one. Taehyung followed suit, taking the chair beside him.

 

Jungkook leaned back with an arm behind his head. A galaxy of glittering stars greeted him from the night sky above.  Lying beside him, he felt Taehyung let out a sigh of admiration at the starry sky.

 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Jungkook commented.

 

“It seldom occur to me to look up above.”

 

“It happens with city people. We’re so busy chasing god-knows-what that we often lose sight of the beautiful and free things around us.”

 

They stared at the stars and passed the moments in comfortable silence.

 

“How did you meet Kris?” Jungkook risked a question.

 

“Why do you want to know?”

 

“Consider this a ‘getting to know my friend’ conversation.”

 

Jungkook heard him drew a deep breath and exhaled. He turned to look at Taehyung, who was staring up at the sky.  

 

After some time, Taehyung said, “I met Kris when I was a freshman in high school. He was 2 years my senior. I was the new kid on the block, shy and afraid. I first saw him at the school library, doing some research for a debate club. We exchanged a few words and hit off instantly. He… taught me many things, including building up my confidence.”

 

_And yet he had left you behind on your own. And yet he was the one, it seems, who shattered your confidence._

 

Keeping his thought to himself, Jungkook snorted, “He sounds like a prodigy.”

 

“He was and still is. What about you? Are you seeing someone at the moment?”

 

“Nah, I was involved in two relationships. Obviously, they didn’t work out.”

 

"What happened?”

 

When Jungkook didn’t reply, Taehyung added, “Consider this my part of ‘knowing my friend’ conversation.”

 

Jungkook shrugged in his chair, then said, “The first one was my senior in school. She made the first move. I thought it was cool dating the school belle and so I played along with it. But I later found out that she had slept with almost every boy in her class.” He could still remember how badly his first love had butchered his pride and how Hoseok and Yoongi had been persistent enough to drag him out of the black hole.

 

“What about the second one?”

 

“Ah, that’s a little complicated,” Jungkook continued. “I met him four years ago when I was doing a part-time stint at a shoe store. And then my stepdad died, Mum took ill at the news, and Namjoon and Jimin were still young. I was struggling with life and holding the family together. We drew apart when I couldn’t spend time with him. He went off to hump some other guy.”

 

“Both of your exes sound like pricks. How scandalous.” Taehyung said matter-of-factly, earning a chuckle from Jungkook. A while later, Taehyung asked, “What happened to your biological Dad?”

 

“He’s another prick, or ‘asshole’ which is the preferred term to add to the list.” Jungkook replied. “I don’t know how he looked like. I only know from Mum that he left us when I was barely a year old. There were no photos of him – Mum threw them all away.” And Jungkook knew how bad it had been for his mother to raise him singlehandedly.

 

“Why did the Kris and you break up?” It was Jungkook’s turn to ask. He didn’t want to talk about his almost non-existent father anymore and he wasn’t going to let Taehyung get away with the questions.

 

“He broke up with me,” Taehyung slurred. “Think I told you before. We hold each other to no promises, so I respect his decision.”

 

 _But why?_ Jungkook was tempted to dig further. He continued to study Taehyung’s profile as he stared at the sky. With his gaze, Jungkook traced the angle of Taehyung’s  perfect jawline and his long lashes that curled like fine silk against the backdrop of the night.

 

As if sensing his stare, Taehyung inclined his head toward Jungkook. Taehyung’s eyes emanated with resigned tiredness, yet brimming with sadness and secrets waiting to be unfolded.

 

They continued locking each other’s eyes as silence descended upon them.  Winter was always cold and quiet but the silence which they were sharing now was one of solace and tranquil, the kind that Jungkook felt was much needed. Even the cold tonight wasn’t bitter, but one with a gentle caress as their skin retained warmth under their coats.

 

“Thank you, Jungkook,” Taehyung broke the silence first. “For the outing today and the night view now.’ He returned to gazing at the stars.

 

Taehyung closed his eyes and Jungkook watched him drift off to sleep. Finally some calm had returned to him.

 

At that moment, Jungkook thought Taehyung had the most beautiful face in this world. He reached out for Taehyung and caressed his cheek with a hand. “You’re welcome,” he whispered. Then he leaned back into his chair and shut his eyes, surrendering himself to the constellation of stars which lullabied him to sleep.

 

* * *

 

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

 

Taehyung sat up and rubbed his eyes, feeling refreshed from his deep slumber. He was still in yesterday’s shirt and jeans, but his outer coat and gloves were on the armchair, neatly folded.

 

He found himself in Jungkook’s room, breathing in the familiar scent of washed bedsheets and sandalwood.

_Why am I here again?_

 

As if a genie had heard him, the door opened and Jungkook’s head pop in. “Hi.”

 

“What?” Taehyung blurted out.

 

“So much for thanking your saviour.” Jungkook leaned on his side against the doorframe, wearing an apron over his shirt. “Rooftop, star gazing, buddy heart-to-heart talk, remember? You snoozed like a dead log even though it was getting cold. I had to carry you here before hypothermia claims you.”

 

Taehyung shut his eyes and exhaled a long breath at the memories of last night.

 

Jungkook raised a brow. “That’s twice for the record, Kim Taehyung.”

 

“My bad.” Taehyung hung his head low in embarrassment.

 

“There’s new toothbrush and towel in the bathroom for you to wash up. You can borrow my clothes.” Jungkook pointed to the closet with his thumb. “Feel free to help yourself. I’ll be in the kitchen.” He shut the door and left Taehyung alone.

 

Wait, wait. This was going too fast.  With Jungkook, Taehyung had somehow lowered his guard. He seemed to possess an uncanny ability to draw Taehyung out of his solitude, made him comfortable enough to share things with him.

 

It was close to noon. Taehyung needed fresh clothes for work later and it was probably too late to go home and change. He settled on a black tee from Jungkook’s closet. It was probably tight on Jungkook but just the right fit for him. After a quick shower, he changed quickly and followed the noise of cluttering utensils and the aroma of food to the kitchen.

 

The dining table was set with dishes of steamed buns, Japchae and seafood pancakes.

 

“So many carbs.” Taehyung said.

 

“Tell that to my Mum. You seem like her favourite guest.” Jungkook said, flipping rice before the stove and transferring them from the wok to a large serving plate.

 

“Where’s Mrs Jeon?”

 

“She’s out with the boys to buy their uniforms for the new school term.”

 

“Here, give it to me.” Taehyung took the plate of rice from Jungkook, and went about setting the table with cutlery.

 

While tucking in their meals, Taehyung observed a quiet Jungkook who had a spaced-out look while eating.

 

“A penny for your thoughts?” Taehyung asked.

 

“Nothing really bothersome,” Jungkook leaned back in his chair. “Hoseok called. His father has a friend whose daughter is getting married. She plans to throw a hen party at our bar, and have me customise a signature cocktail for the event.”

 

“That’s good news, right?” Taehyung said brightly.

 

“There’s a twist to this story.”

 

“Hmm umm?”

 

“The friend’s daughter is my first love – the school belle I told you about last night.”

 

Taehyung nearly spluttered out his food.  His eyes widened, face blank. “Whoa.”

 

Jungkook laughed at his reaction.

 

“Let me get this right. How did you know that this potential client and your first love are the same person?” Taehyung asked.

 

“Well, there’s something I didn’t tell you as it seemed irrelevant until now.” Jungkook clarified, setting his spoon down. “My first love’s father who I’ve never met and Hoseok’s father are friends and have business dealings together. I only found out after breaking up with her.” As though he needed to explain more, he continued, “I’ve never seen her all these years. We never keep in touch.”

 

“And this first love of yours now wants to hold her hen party at our bar? Sounds strange to me. I mean, why our bar and not others?” Taehyung was confused.

 

“According to Hoseok, she chanced upon a feature of Hope Bar in some high-end magazine.” Jungkook heaped a second helping of fried rice onto his plate. “She thought our place was classy without losing the fun element. Ideal for ladies who wants to have elegance and fun.”

 

“What did Hoseok and Yoongi say?”

 

“They’re letting me decide. They’ll tell her no if I say so,” Jungkook replied. “I know Hoseok would reject his father’s request if I don’t want to do it, but it’d make things difficult for him. Yoongi’s adamant on a no-go. He thinks this spells trouble.”

 

“What about you? Do you want to take on this assignment?”

 

“I’m not that keen to see her again,” Jungkook reached out for a slice of seafood pancake, slipping one onto Taehyung’s plate. “But it’d be good profile for the bar and customising cocktails for special events is something I’ve always been keen on.”

 

Taehyung’s mind wandered to the stack of cocktail and wine books lying in Jungkook’s room. “Do you still have feelings for her?” He asked. “I think answering this question might help you decide.”

 

“I dated her when I was still a thoughtless, hormone-raging teen boy,” Jungkook said. “I’d say it’s more of a bruised ego which had since healed.”

 

“Then go for it. You’re brilliant in the work you do.” Taehyung had been meaning to convey this to Jungkook, having observed him at work. “This is a good opportunity to show people what you’ve got.”

 

“Would you have taken on this assignment if you were me?”

 

Taehyung’s lips tightened into a thin line as he contemplated Jungkook’s question. “Honestly, I don’t know,” he sighed. “I’m not you, Jungkook. You’re more than capable to handle your ex like a boss.”

 

“You give yourself less credit than you deserve, but your faith in me makes me stronger.”

 

“Why must life be so complicated?” Taehyung puffed and shoved a huge spoonful of rice into his mouth.

 

“Beats me,” Jungkook shrugged. “You bumped into your ex yesterday. And today, it’s probably my turn.”

 

This time, Taehyung didn’t flinch at the mention of Kris, but he looked up at Jungkook with a blank face.

 

“You have rice, here.” Jungkook pointed at his own lips.

 

“Oh.” Taehyung moved his fingers over his lips for the stray grain.

 

“Come, let me.” Jungkook leaned forward and brushed the side of Taehyung’s lips with his thumb. He looked at the grain of rice which was now on his thumb and put it into his mouth. “Yum,” he nodded and continued to munch on his food.

 

At Jungkook’s casual touch and behaviour, Taehyung felt a flush of heat rise to his cheeks. In an effort to stay cool, he lifted his glass of water and said, “To exes who lurk into our lives.”

 

“And for reminding us why they are exes.”  Jungkook clinked his glass to Taehyung’s.

 

* * *

 

“She’s coming to the bar for a meeting. To know our place and us.” Jungkook said as they were making their way to Hope Bar from the carpark where he parked his bike. At Taehyung’s encouragement, Jungkook had called Hoseok to tell him that they would take on the assignment.

 

They walked into the bar and greeted waiters and waitresses setting tables and getting ready for opening. They made their way up the stairs to the second floor where the meeting room was. From the glass wall, they could see Hoseok and a lady seated at the table, seemingly in a discussion.

 

“Looks like our client arrived early.” Jungkook whispered as they strode toward the meeting room.

 

“Can’t wait to meet her first love huh.” Taehyung murmured.

 

“Nice attempt. Kim Taehyung knows how to make jokes.” Jungkook let out a short laugh on purpose.

 

 _What an idiot._ Taehyung swore silently that he was going to punch him in the face someday.

 

Spotting them through the glass, Hoseok raised from his seat. “Finally, we’ve been waiting for you.” he walked over to them as they entered the room. “Come and meet Jessica.”

 

Taehyung’s body stilled when the lady, whose back was facing them raised from her chair to meet them. Hoseok proceeded with the introductions but all Taehyung could hear from this point onwards were mumbling echoes as his brain faded.

 

Never, never ever in Taehyung’s entire miserable existence would he have pictured a moment like this. A moment that told him how small and inadequate he was as he stared in disbelief at the woman before him.

 

Jessica, fiancée and soon-to-be-wife of Kris.

 

“Hello, Taehyung. Nice to meet you.” Jessica smiled and extended a hand toward him, a vicious glint in her eyes. That viciousness specially reserved for Taehyung, which only he knew well from the woman who had tormented him ever since she was introduced into Kris and his lives.

 

Taehyung swore his universe exploded and crumbled to ashes.

* * *

 

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with a time skip down Taehyung's memory lane, four years ago.
> 
> Warning: Some explicit and violent content.

 

_**Four years ago...** _

Life after high school had paved separate paths for Taehyung and Kris as they went to different universities. Kris was currently a junior in Seoul National University, majoring in law and thriving on a scholarship. Taehyung, who was two years behind Kris and academically weaker was in his first year as an economics student in some third-grade university. A blessing to count was that the university was only a couple of stations away from Kris’s.

 

Kris and Taehyung met whenever their schedules allowed and Kris would often bring him to social gatherings in his school. To outsiders, they appeared like buddies but only Taehyung and Kris knew the nature and depth of their relationship.

 

The last lecture for the day had ended and Taehyung was making his way to Kris’s apartment. Today marked the fourth anniversary since they had started seeing each other. For this special day, Taehyung had diligently checked off his to-do list to make time and space for Kris.

 

He was planning to get dinner takeaways on his way to Kris’s place when a van screeched to an abrupt halt beside him. As the door of the vehicle slid open, three men rushed out and pounced on him. Before Taehyung could register what was happening, the men shoved him inside the van which then sped off into the night.

* * *

 

“Let me go!” Taehyung yelled as the men dragged and threw him into the dark corner of a quiet alley. He was cornered by three men. A fourth one – the van driver - was standing at the mouth of the alley, keeping watch.

 

“Kim Taehyung,” said the man in the middle. Taehyung could recognise him.  Brandon, a fellow classmate of Kris. According to Kris, Brandon and his cousin, Jessica, were known for their notoriety in school. Rumour had it that they had earned their places in the law faculty through family connections.

 

In fact, Taehyung had bumped into Brandon and Jessica a couple of times during the social gatherings which Kris had brought him to. Jessica would often initiate friendly conversations with Kris, who would mingle with her ‘out of keeping good relations’ as he had termed it. Jessica would ignore Taehyung and side-eye him with disdain, and other times, she would throw sarcastic remarks at the way he acted – too quiet, too shy, weird thinking, so far from the real world.

 

As for Brandon, Taehyung had observed that he and Kris didn’t hit it off with each other. Brandon had approached Taehyung a few times but conversations never went far before Taehyung slipped away. His latest encounter with Brandon had been a few weeks ago, at a birthday bash of Kris’s classmate. Taehyung, who had hoped to spend time with Kris had tagged along to the party. But he had found himself stranded in a corner while Kris had disappeared into the party crowd. Brandon had come up to him and offered him a drink. There was something odd about his conduct that unnerved Taehyung. He didn’t like the way Brandon was eyeing him like he was a prized mare at some prestigious auction. At one point, the guy had stood too close to him, ignorant of the concept of personal space. Taehyung had nervously excused himself and ducked into the crowd in search of Kris.

 

Standing before Brandon in the alley now, Taehyung noticed that his eyes were livid. “What do you want?” He swallowed, fighting to stay calm.

 

“My future is gone. Poof!” Brandon made an explosion gesture with his hands. “Because that bastard Kris tattled on me.”

 

In the midst of his rising panic, Taehyung recalled a recent conversation with Kris in which he had told him that Brandon had been paying people to write his papers. Kris’s private warnings to Brandon had gone unheeded. The last straw had been when Kris caught him slipping tiny notes into his pocket before entering the exam hall.

 

“You shouldn’t blame others for exposing your folly,” Taehyung said softly, but not weakly. “Kris has given you many chances.”

 

“You know then.” Brandon sneered. “That bastard can hardly keep his own nose out of people’s business.”

 

“Whatever you’re planning, you won’t get away with it. There’s law and order.” Taehyung said.

 

The punch which flew to Taehyung’s gut threw him back against the wall, knocking air out of his lungs.

 

“There’s nothing money can’t do.” Brandon flexed his arms as he closed the distance between them.

 

“Go away,” Taehyung huffed. He made an attempt to break free and run, but was instantly pushed back by one of Brandon’s men.

 

“Nice try, homo sissy.” Brandon smirked.

 

Taehyung froze. “Wh-What?”

 

“You think we don’t know?” There was a gleam of victory in Brandon’s eyes. “You and Kris acting like buddies but are in fact depraved gays fucking each other?”

 

“N-no, I- I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Taehyung shook his head.  “There must have been some misunderstanding.”

 

“Really?” Brandon teased with raised brows. “From what we’ve gathered, there’s something more.” He paused, as if contemplating his thoughts before he continued,” I wonder what the school committee will think if they know about this.”

 

The nausea in Taehyung’s stomach bubbled as his knees weakened. He pressed his hands against the wall for support. “Please don’t tell anyone,” he begged.

 

Taehyung’s mind swirled. All he could think of was how Kris and his relationship, if exposed, could possibly put an end to Kris’s scholarship and destroy the bright future ahead of him. Taehyung didn’t know if the rules of misconduct for expulsion from schools included students’ exhibitions of homosexuality, but that thought didn’t sit well with him. It didn’t matter that he himself was unlikely to achieve remarkable things in life. But Kris was on a different league. Taehyung could not, would not bear the idea of Kris fighting prejudices from bigoted people because of him.

 

“Please.” Taehyung pleaded again, his voice rising in panic. “I’ll talk to Kris and ask him not to bother you again. Please give him a chance.”

 

 “It doesn’t work this way, lad,” Brandon said disapprovingly. “Can’t know if one has learned his lesson until he feels the consequences.”

 

Taehyung struggled to keep his breathing even. “What do you want? Please leave him alone. I’ll do anything if you can forgive him.”

 

“Really?”

 

Taehyung flinched at the malicious glee in Brandon’s face.

 

“Hold him down,’ Brandon snapped. At his order, the two men seized Taehyung and dragged him to the center. They shoved and pinned him to the ground on his chest.  

 

Brandon crouched down before Taehyung and brought himself closer. “I’ve been watching you for a while, but you were always squirming to get away from me. It annoyed the hell out of me,” he breathed into Taehyung’s ears, sending tingles of shivers down his spine. “I might as well tell you a little secret - my cousin fancies your man and finds you an eyesore. She thinks it’s better that you disappear.”

 

Blood pounded in Taehyung’s ears. “Please don’t do anything stupid,” he stammered.

 

“Didn’t you say you would do anything?” Brandon cooed, slapping his face playfully. “I have a plan to plant some evidence, kick that bastard out of school.”

 

“Don’t, please- I beg you.”

 

“Then listen to me. Consider this as payment on your man’s behalf.”

 

At Brandon’s maniac grin and the overpowering strength of the men pinning him down, Taehyung shuddered at the impossibility of an escape. His priority, despite his fears, was to keep Kris safe.

 

“Do whatever you want, but please don’t hurt Kris.” Taehyung clenched his teeth, blinking ferociously to keep the tears back.

 

“Consider yourself unlucky, for knowing Kris and crossing our paths.” Brandon rose to his feet and walked to Taehyung’s back. Taehyung felt his jeans being yanked off, followed by his underwear. He gasped in terror but his sound was muffled by his underwear which one of the guys had grabbed from Brandon and shoved it into his mouth.

 

Terror washed over Taehyung at the sickening sound of Brandon unbuckling his own belt and undoing his zipper. He felt his hips being yanked up so that his butt was in the air.

 

At the force of the first assault, Taehyung screamed as loud as he could but his sounds were stifled by the gag of fabric in his mouth. Hot tears rushed out of his eyes as his body was being rocked back and forth.  The pain tore apart everything that he had been holding together, mentally and emotionally. He was like a lamb which had unwittingly wandered into a lion’s den.

 

At some point, Taehyung stopped screaming, silently pleading for Brandon’s finish. His mind detached and wandered far away from the noises of moans and taunting laughter.

* * *

 

He had lost sense of how long it had been since they left, abandoning him in the dark, tainted and unwanted.  Taehyung lay sprawled on the ground, drawing difficult breaths in between spams of hiccups and sobs. He tasted salt and snout, and even blood from biting his tongue too hard. He smelt the stench of drain water and sweat. He was hurting everywhere and feeling numb at the same time.

 

From a distance, anxious footsteps splattered on puddles of water.  Was someone calling his name?

 

The sound of harried footsteps neared. And then-

 

“Oh, God… no no no ..Taehyung.” The howl that escaped from Kris broke his heart. A strong pair of arms lifted Taehyung into a sitting position.

 

 “I’m sorry,” Kris cried as he held Taehyung in his arms, enveloping him with his scent. “I’m sorry,” he repeated in between sobs as he caressed Taehyung’s face and swept his hair back.

 

That night, Taehyung was vaguely aware of Kris carrying him home on his back and then putting him into a hot tub. Kris continued to cry as he washed and scrubbed him, taking extra care with the bruises. Kris changed him into fresh clothes, muttering his apologies again and again in between tears and curses. It was the only time Taehyung had seen Kris so drowned in misery.

 

‘I’ll find a way to fix you. Everything will be okay.” Kris whispered as he hugged Taehyung to sleep that night.  He continued his talking, all of which slipped away from Taehyung’s disoriented mind.

 

_I’ll find a way to fix you._ It was the only thing Kris had said that night which Taehyung could remember.

 

_I’ll find a way to fix you._ Like he was a defective product. Like he could ever be fixed and function normally again.

 

Taehyung was uncertain if he could ever return to what he was before that night. He only knew that things were never quite the same again between him and Kris. His life had gone into a limbo, like an old movie on indefinite pause while Kris’s continued to soar, higher and further away from him.

 

However, the other side of Taehyung fondly believed that as long as Kris was by his side, there was nothing he could not overcome. So, he stubbornly clung to the hope that whatever pain he had been put to endure would not crush his spirit or deprive him of his happiness. He would find a way out.

 

 

But Taehyung felt the last tendrils of his hope slipping away when, four years after that nightmare, he saw Jessica sitting at the office of Hope Bar and smiling at him.

 

* * *

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

 

Jungkook hadn’t thought of Jessica in a very long time.

 

There had been a time when raw anger had burned Jungkook’s pride at the discovery that the girl he was dating had been sleeping around. Her betrayal had crushed their short-lived high school romance. But his feelings and attitude towards his first love, Jungkook had realised with time and maturity, belonged to a boy, not a man. He had been a boy exploring uncharted waters, unsure of what he was looking for, like a new-born opening his eyes to look at the world for the first time. He had been a boy seeking the novelty and excitement of falling in love, without giving much thought to staying in it. That boy had since vanished, along with all traces of bitterness towards his first love, like ashes being blown away by the wind.

 

At adulthood, Jungkook’s sense of purpose and passion for his work, his aspirations to be a cocktail expert outmatched the pettiness of a puppy love turned sour.

 

Confronted with the reality of facing Jessica years later, this time as a client, Jungkook concluded with certainty that he hadn’t been missing her.  Jessica hadn’t seemed to change much. Sitting across the table from him with her legs crossed, she exuded an air of confidence and luxurious glow. Her designer dress coordinated nicely with her flowing caramel curls and well-manicured nails.  Like an eternal princess waiting to be served by others, exactly the way Jungkook had remembered her.

 

_Had he been drawn to the princess type in the past?_ Jungkook mused to himself silently.

 

“Ten days is a challenge but nothing we can’t do.” Hoseok’s buoyant voice pulled Jungkook’s focus back to the meeting room. “Though I’m afraid we can’t reserve the entire place for you. We already have reservations on Christmas Eve. What we can do is corner out an area for the party.”

 

“That’s totally fine with me.” Jessica beamed with delight. “Thank you for taking this up at such a short notice. Can’t help it.” She patted her flat belly which no doubt would balloon in the next couple of weeks.

 

Jessica had earlier revealed that she was expecting and that the wedding would be held the following day after the hen party at some high-end resort before an audience of distinguished guests.

 

“On the cocktails, I suggest that we also feature a non-alcoholic one,” Jungkook said, turning over pages of a cocktail guide for ideas. He glanced toward Jessica, “I’ll concoct a few samples and you can drop by for testing.”

 

“That’d be brilliant.” Jessica clasped her hands in awe. “I’m already looking forward to it.”

 

Hoseok interjected, “Taehyung, could you draw up a cost proposal for Jessica? May need check out few vendors, see if they could provide the supplies we need.  Jungkook and I’ll pass you the list.”

 

There was silence from where Taehyung was seated.

 

“Taehyung?” Hoseok prompted again, waving a hand from the head of the table.

 

Jungkook, who was sitting beside Taehyung, nudged him in the elbow.

 

Taehyung snapped from his trance and looked up. “Yes?”

 

“Everything all right?” Hoseok asked.

 

Taehyung’s mouth dropped opened, then closed before he gave a tight nod.

 

“Ye-yes, I I-will do it.” Taehyung replied meekly after Hoseok had repeated his question. He grabbed a nearby pen and began scribbling notes on a piece of paper.  Ever since they had entered the room, Jungkook had noticed that Taehyung had been acting rather strangely as though he were a patient dreading a pessimistic diagnosis from his doctor.

 

Was it because Jungkook had teased him earlier before they had come in? He had said to Taehyung that he was looking forward to meeting Jessica again, to which Taehyung had attempted a witty comeback. Obviously, Jungkook had been joking and he was sure that Taehyung knew it. Or could he not?

 

Jungkook leaned in and whispered, “Is everything alright?”

 

Taehyung dipped his head and murmured what Jungkook assumed was ‘yes’, but discomfort warred in his eyes.

 

When the meeting ended, Taehyung gathered his papers into a clumsy pile in his arms and excused himself with a little bow. Jungkook was about to follow him when Jessica came to his side. “Jungkook, would you mind taking a walk with me?”

 

Distracted, he glanced toward the door through which Taehyung had disappeared. “Sure,” he said to Jessica.

* * *

 

Jungkook leaned against the railing and stared out at the horizon separating the clear blue sky and the river that meandered through the city. Jessica stood beside him, rubbing her gloved hands and blowing out puffs of cold air.

 

“Shall we get indoors?” Jungkook asked.

 

“I like it here. Some fresh air is good,” Jessica replied, following his gaze toward the horizon.

 

During their walk along the river bank, they had talked about unimportant things, mostly with Jessica filling Jungkook with updates on her life during the years they had lost touch. She had graduated from law school two years ago, the same school where she had met her fiancé, who was now holding an associate position in the law firm ran by her father. As for herself, instead of joining her father’s practice, she had opted for a socialite life, spending a huge fraction of her time hosting parties and attending charity functions.

 

“I’d say you look much better now,” Jessica smiled tenderly.

 

“It’s been a long time,” was Jungkook’s polite response.

 

Indeed, he had changed. He was no longer the gangly boy in baggy jeans with a proclivity for reckless thrill. What stood before Jessica now was a man, taller and toned with lean muscles that stretched underneath his shirt. His face still retained that curious boyish charm, but perfected by darker eyes and manly confidence.

 

Jessica touched his arm and looked at him with soft, innocent eyes. “I’m sorry for the hurt I’d caused you.”

 

Jungkook turned and studied her for any sign which may say otherwise. He had learned that with some people, naked honesty was difficult to come by.

 

“Fair enough,” he stated simply and eased away from her touch like it was a natural thing to do. “We can’t change what already happened but we can learn from it.”

 

She looked taken aback. “No hard feelings?”

 

“Absolutely no, don’t worry.” he offered a smile.

 

“It wasn’t that I didn’t want to be with you,” she pressed on, as though an explanation was necessary. “I just felt that we were too young.”

 

Jungkook couldn’t be bothered to point out her cheating streak. “Everyone has to grow up.”

 

“You’ve moved on pretty well.”

 

 “Like you’ve said, we were both young.  Even if we had continued, things would probably end the same way.”

 

The barely perceptible frown on Jessica’s face was quickly replaced by a warm smile. “It’s really good to see you again,” she assured and added for good measure, “and Hoseok too. I suppose Yoongi isn’t around today?”

 

“He’s busy in the kitchen, churning up a feast for a party of guests later,” Jungkook replied diplomatically, although he knew his friend’s absence from the meeting was more of a choice than circumstance. He’d have to talk to him later, make sure he was okay.

 

“The accounts boy sitting beside you just now – is he new?” Jessica asked with a tilt of her head.

 

“He’s Taehyung. He joined us as finance manager about a month ago.” Jungkook grinned, despite his concern over Taehyung’s unusual behaviour earlier.

 

“He seems odd and quiet,” Jessica pouted, “or I must have said something which offended him.”

 

“Nah, Taehyung’s probably just slow to warm up to people he just met. He’s actually easy-going, and sometimes funny without meaning to.” A soft chuckle escaped Jungkook’s throat.

 

Jessica gave him a quizzical look that seemed to imply her lack of comprehension.

 

Jungkook glanced at his watch. “I need to get back soon. I’ll call you for the sampling session in the next couple of days.”

 

“I’ll wait for your call.”

 

Jungkook walked Jessica to her chauffeured car before making his way back to the bar.

* * *

 

The bar was beginning its usual evening frenzy.  Jungkook decided to made a quick trip to the restroom before his shift. When he pushed the door open, he found Taehyung bent before the running tap, his hands resting on either side of the sink for support. His face and hands were dripping wet as he stared vacantly at the sink.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Jungkook was beside Taehyung in an instant. He looked pale and tired.

 

Taehyung drew a few shaky breaths before he muttered, “Just-just feeling giddy.” He cranked off the water and took the paper towel offered by Jungkook. Taeyung’s hands, Jungkook noticed, were trembling slightly.

 

“Take the day off, see a doctor,” Jungkook told him, concerned.

 

“I’ll be fine after taking painkillers.” Taehyung mustered calm in his voice. “There are things to do. See you later.”

 

He started for the door before Jungkook could say more.

* * *

 

Taehyung wandered through the streets of the town in aimless pursuit. He was in desperate need to get out of the bar. For some fresh air and street noise to drown out the silent screaming in his head.

 

Other than surface niceties, Jessica had almost disregarded his presence earlier at the meeting. There was absolutely no way she could have forgotten him, after all the mean things she had done and put him through.

 

Taehyung had sat through the meeting, their conversations wading in and out of his ears like jumbled pieces of puzzles. It had exhausted every ounce of will in him as he fought against the urge to dash out of the room.  When it was over, he had rushed out immediately and vomited his lunch into the toilet, the sickening bile and disgust.

 

Taehyung continued walking, keeping his fisted hands deep in the pockets of his coat.   

 

He was not going to let himself get in the way again.  The project was important to the bar. It was something Jungkook had been looking forward to. Taehyung replayed in his mind images of Jungkook whenever he talked about cocktails; the joy that flowed in his eyes and the animated gestures. The prospect of this project failing was unbearable, more so if it failed because of him.

 

Taehyung could bear with it, it would be over in ten days. Since it was a hen party, there wouldn’t even be any chance of bumping into Kris. With Jessica in the picture, she would definitely, by all means, ensure that Kris would never show up in the bar and see him.  As long as she continued to act like she hadn’t known him, no one would find out about his past, their past.

 

Even if the pain was tearing him inside, Taehyung would hide it as best as he could.

 

Ten days. Christmas Eve. He would pull it off. No one would find out. 

* * *

 

 

When Taehyung returned to the bar back later that evening, it was still swimming with people. Jungkook was tucked at the counter, swallowed up by a group of ladies before him. He was juggling shakers and flipping bottles while his audience watched in awe. They burst into fits of giggles and clapped fervently when he flashed a smile and winked at them.

 

Keeping his head low, Taehyung shuffled his way to the stairs, unnoticed among the crowd.  When he returned to his room upstairs, he found a thermal mug on his desk with a written note:

 

_Specially concocted. Instant relief for headaches._

_Drink well._

_xoxo Kookie_

 

Taehyung lifted the lid and held the mug close to his nose. Little curls of stem rose in the air, the soothing aroma of rose and honey. He smiled at the warm feeling glowing in his chest, temporarily forgetting his worries. 

 

Ten days. Until Christmas Eve. _I can do it_ , he assured himself again and took a warm sip from the mug.

 

* * *

 

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

 

**_3 years ago_ **

 

Days melted into weeks, and weeks dragged into months. Kris and Taehyung never talked openly about that horrible night again, the topic like a minefield they cautiously skirted around. Healed were the physical wounds and faded were the scars. However, the memories, though detached with time, still lurked in the dark corners of Taehyung’s mind, like a ravenous beast hiding itself and waiting for the right time to pounce.

 

There had been a period, for several weeks, where Taehyung hadn’t been able to sleep without the lights on. A time when terror would grip him so hard he couldn’t bear staying out late.  A time he would look behind him for every few steps he had walked on the streets.

 

He never saw Brandon and his men again. He stopped attending parties and gatherings, limiting his activities to what was necessary; school, subway station, home, repeat.

 

Kris had stayed by his side throughout the ordeal. With his support, Taehyung was able to slowly walk out of his shadows.  But the same Kris who stayed by his side had also appeared more mindful of being seen with Taehyung in public, thereby reducing the time they spent together to the confines of either Kris’s apartment or Taehyung’s hostel room. Often, it was Taehyung who stayed over at Kris’s place due to the latter’s demanding schedule.  In fact, schools kept them both busy, particularly with Kris who was in the final year and had been diligently preparing for the bar exams and seeking career opportunities.

 

Taehyung, on the other hand, was relieved to be occupied with school work. Being busy was good. It kept his mind away from things he didn’t want to think about.

 

But sometimes, Taehyung had an uneasy feeling that he had become a secret of shame which Kris was hiding, tucked away from the public eye.

 

* * *

 

One late afternoon, Taehyung arrived at Kris’s place to find the apartment empty. It was the monsoon season and the heavy downpour had drenched his clothes and shoes. His mind and body already drained of energy from a day of sitting in lectures, Taehyung headed for the bedroom. He changed into dry clothes he had brought over and dropped himself on the bed.

 

He had meant to take a nap but when he woke up, he found himself in darkness. The strip of city light seeping from the curtain gap told him that it was night time.

 

Taehyung dragged himself from the covers and left the room. He was padding down the hallway when voices floated from the living room.

 

“Why did you do that?” Kris’s voice was a sharp hiss, obviously exasperated with whoever he was talking to.  He was home and someone was with him.

 

“I didn’t know Brandon would do that,” defended a female voice. “I only told him to teach him a lesson. I didn’t know they would take it so far.”

 

An icy shiver trickled down Taehyung’s spine as the conversation continued, its speakers unaware of his presence. Taehyung hid behind the strip of wall that partitioned the hallway and peered toward the sofa where Kris sat with his back toward him. Facing him was Jessica, with an annoyed yet apprehensive look on her face. Taehyung’s entire being stilled at her presence. Ever since that incident, Jessica’s appearance in Taehyung’s life was limited to the form of FaceTime or Skype conversations with Kris for ‘projects and school functions’, as Kris had explained. It was the first time seeing her in person after such a long period.

 

_She thinks it’s better that you disappear._ Brandon’s words, along with his sneering face surfaced from the deep abyss in Taehyung’s mind. Suddenly he was back in that dark alley, pinned down by those men while Brandon did those horrible things to him. Helpless. Cold. Unclean.

 

Kris threw his hands in the air. “So, what do you want me to do?”

 

“Police investigations are still ongoing,” Jessica said. “Two victims have already filed their reports and some of Brandon’s accomplices have turned themselves in – I don’t know if they include those men from that night. But if the police come looking for him, can you tell him to keep quiet?”

 

“I-”

 

“I can’t get into trouble,” Jessica cut in, a perceptible fear sharpening her voice. “If he confesses to the police, Brandon would definitely drag me down on this count.”

 

“It’s not something I can make a decision on.”

 

Jessica blinked her eyes furiously as though she was trying not to cry. “Anyway,” she choked, “the HR had seen your resume and they’re impressed. I’ve put in a good word before my Dad. They’ll grant you the internship. If you prove yourself, they may even make you permanent after graduation.”

 

That offer appeared to have taken Kris aback, as his back turned rigid. After a long silence, he let out a profound sigh and relented. “I’ll see what I can do with Taehyung.”

 

“I know you’ll do the right thing,” Jessica gave a smile of relief. She leaned forward and kiss him.

 

All warmth drained from Taehyung’s body. The floor below seemed to have melted away.  A loud whimper escaped his throat before he could stop it. His head spun in a nauseating whirl and he stumbled a step forward.

 

Kris and Jessica whipped their heads to his direction. Horror filled their faces as they took in his presence.

 

It was Kris who jolted from the sofa and rushed to his side. “Taehyung, how come you are here? When did you arrive?” He searched his eyes anxiously while trying to conceal his shock. Of course, Kris hadn’t known Taehyung had been in the house; he had placed his soaked shoes near the laundry to dry, and he had been sleeping in the room, eliminating all clues of his earlier arrival.

 

Taehyung’s gaze flitted from Kris and then to Jessica, and then back to Kris. Nothing, in that moment, made sense to him as he stammered, “What are you all talking about?”

 

Jessica crossed her arms and let out an impatient puff of air. “We might as well tell him.”

 

“I’ll talk to him alone. You leave first,” Kris told Jessica.

 

As Jessica passed by Kris on her way out, her fingers deliberately brushed against his, an intimate touch that didn’t escape Taehyung’s notice. “Call me later,” she cooed. Before the door shut behind her, she threw a disgusted look at Taehyung.

 

**

Kris and Taehyung sat across from each other at the dining table. From what Kris had told him. Taehyung had, despite his cluttered mess of emotions, understood that Brandon had been arrested on charges of a sexual assault.

 

“There are already evidence against him. It doesn’t matter whether you come out or not,” Kris reasoned, as though he were giving a presentation to convince a panel of sceptics that climate change is real. “An additional testimonial from you won’t make any difference. He’s going to jail whether or not you testify against him.”

 

Taehyung let his mind absorb the reasonings which Kris had so systematically delivered.

 

“You want me to keep quiet.” His voice was a low whisper.

 

“I don’t want you to go through the bad memories again,” justified Kris. “The defence counsel – I know how they work. They’ll go through every bit of detail with you. They’ll grind you and you won’t be able to take it.”

 

“What if I want to testify? What if I told you I need to do this for closure?”

 

Kris shut his eyes and let out a sharp exhale. “Taehyung.” The sound of his name coming out from Kris was like a knife to his heart. “You already found closure. Doing this won’t change anything. You’ve moved on well. You’re doing good now.”

 

Taehyung didn’t know whether to laugh or to cry at what Kris had just said. _As if he had already found closure. As if he had moved on well. As if_. When he didn’t respond and continued staring vacantly ahead, Kris stood up and paced the room, his tense mind running a million thoughts.  He came to Taehyung’s side at last. “Don’t do that,” his tone was both a plea and a command. “I won’t be able to stand it if you return to the same state again.”

 

“Then what about Jessica?” Taehyung’s breath hitched when he thought of the woman who abetted the crime.

 

“She doesn’t know Bran- he would do that to you,” Kris put in quickly.

 

Taehyung lifted his head to look at him. “Are the both of you seeing each other?” he asked the one thing that had been nagging him for a long time apart from the monsters he was secretly fighting with.

 

Kris opened his mouth, then shut it again. He fell silent, like someone had delivered an unexpected smack across his face. But the shame that clouded his eyes told Taehyung everything he needed to know. Silence, he realised, is something you could hear.

 

“How long? How long have you been seeing her?” Taehyung’s voice was so weak and soft he wasn’t sure if he was even making any sound at all.

 

“A while,” Kris confessed as he looked away in disgrace.

 

“Was it before or after that incident?” The minefield conversation they always avoided.

 

Silence.

 

“Why?”

 

Silence.

 

“Do you like her?”

 

More silence.

 

“Do you not want me anymore?”

 

“No! Don’t say that.” Kris’s response was quick like lightning.

 

“Then why!” Taehyung yelled back, bursting into uncontrollable tears.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Even if Kris didn’t answer, Taehyung would have probably guessed why. Like him, Kris had come from a middleclass family, a humble background.  But unlike him, Kris had a thirst for success and harboured grand plans to make a name for himself. To Kris, it was either go big or go home. No in-betweens. He had probably involved himself with Jessica for reasons which would further his ambitious agenda. Whether or not he had fallen in love with her was something Taehyung didn’t know. He wasn’t even confident that he could handle the truth.

 

“I won’t go to the police.” Taehyung wiped the tears away with his shirt sleeve.

 

Relief washed over Kris’s face. “I promise we’ll find a way out.”

 

“I’m going.” Taehyung rose from the chair, his entire body stinging with defeat.  He was going to leave him. For good.  As sensing his intention, Kris quickly pulled him into his arms.

 

“Don’t walk out like that,” Kris begged, holding Taehyung tighter in his arms, like he was afraid that he might slip away.

 

“Kris-”

 

“Give me a chance,” Kris continued in a broken voice, “I’m doing this for a better life. For us. I need this. But with you by my side, I don’t have to keep pretending. Only with you, I can be real.”

 

Taehyung’s barely contained resolution shattered. Truth was, he was alone too. There was no one besides Kris who he could turn to. He had no friends.  He had come to depend on Kris.

 

“I promise, Taehyung, I promise we’ll find a way out.”

 

Taehyung let Kris’s promise hang in the air, like dark mammatus clouds in the sky. He felt the shape, the weight, and the significance of his promise sinking in.

 

“Okay,” he nodded against Kris’s shoulder.

 

He felt Kris’s shoulders relaxed.

 

From that moment onwards, Taehyung’s life became a continuous fall. Falling, with no landing in sight.

* * *

 

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

 

The smell of grilled food greeted Jungkook the moment he stepped through the swinging doors. Yoongi was before the stove, cooking steak. The iron skillet sizzled noisily and smoke rose in the air with wisps of savoury aroma.

 

Jungkook peered over the chef’s shoulder. “Hyung, you’re making me hungry.”

 

Used to Yoongi’s silence, especially when he was engrossed in his cooking, Jungkook took a step back. He watched in admiration as Yoongi flipped the steak over in the pan and basted it with butter thyme. When it became a juicy reddish brown, Yoongi turned off the heat and slid the steak onto a dinner plate.

 

Even though he already had his lunch, Jungkook’s mouth watered and he felt sudden pangs of hunger.

 

Yoongi’s face betrayed no emotion as he told Jungkook, “If you have something to say, just say it.”

 

“Hyung,” Jungkook rubbed the back of his neck, cherry-picking his words. “I know you have reservations about this. Yet you choose to do it because of how much it means to me. I’m grateful for-”

 

 “I cook because I enjoy cooking. It has got nothing to do with you,” Yoongi cut him off, setting the dish on the counter. He began plating the steak with sauces and vegetables.

 

“You know what I’m referring to.” Jungkook leaned against the counter and watched the chef at work. 

 

“Even if you could forgive her, it doesn’t negate what she did to you.”

 

“I know. Jessica and I are keeping this to work only.” Jungkook said, passing Yoongi a pair of chopsticks. “I have no intentions to keep in touch with her on a personal level. She’s getting married anyway.”

 

“One does not change just because one is getting married.” Yoongi remarked, lining strips of boiled carrots and long beans onto the plate before drizzling demi-glace.

 

“You still can’t forgive her?”

 

“Forgiveness is not charity, Jungkook. It has to be earned.”

 

When Jungkook didn’t say anything, Yoongi pushed the plate of steak toward him.  “I’ve added a special sauce,” he said. “Let me know if it goes well with your specialty drinks so we can perfect them before she comes for sampling.”

 

“Specially made sauce by Hyung?” Jungkook’s eyes brightened.

 

Yoongi shrugged. “I happened to have some free time when I came in. Creation out of boredom.”

 

But the dark bags that had gathered under Yoongi’s eyes told Jungkook otherwise.  And the fact that he had been coming in earlier and leaving later these days didn’t go unnoticed.

 

If Hoseok was the sunshine and rainbow big brother, Yoongi was the total opposite. He was the dark and mopey brother who would support his juniors from the shadows. Jungkook could definitely understand Yoongi’s misgivings about Jessica. After all, she hadn’t been in touch all these years and suddenly sprang out of nowhere into their lives again. Despite the years that had passed, Yoongi and Hoseok still blamed themselves for encouraging Jungkook when Jessica asked him out on dates.  Especially Yoongi, who wasn’t the tactful type to put up with niceties for those were in his bad books.

 

A warm feeling pooled in Jungkook’s chest.

 

“I’m sure everyone will love what you make,” he grinned and helped himself to the steak. “Hyung, I love you to the moon and back.”

 

“I told you I was bored.” Yoongi reminded coldly, but there was a tiny glint of delight in his eyes.

 

After cutting a piece of steak and biting into it, Jungkook exclaimed, “This is great!” He gave a big thumbs up. “Like really epic greatness.”

 

Yoongi thought for a minute, then said, “I’m making more since there is extra. Send some up to Taehyung when he comes in. That boy needs more iron in his blood.”

 

* * *

 

Taehyung hovered at the threshold of the hotel café as his eyes scanned the tables for Jessica. He spotted her sitting at one of the tables by the window.

 

Taehyung had known it was bad omen when his phone buzzed this morning with an anonymous number on the screen.  Jessica had somehow gotten his number – probably by spying on Kris’s phone which was what she often did.  She had requested (more like demanded) Taehyung that they meet in private.

 

Taehyung knew that Jessica had saw him approaching but chose to continue looking at her phone.  He closed his hand on the rail of the chair at the same time her eyes shot up from her phone.  She feigned a surprised smile. “Hi, punctual as always.”

 

Taehyung sat down across from her, keeping his hands under the table. “What do you want?”

 

“Do you need a drink?” She was about to signal to the waiter for a menu when Taehyung held up a hand.  

 

“You know we are not here for drinks,” he said, loathing every second that he was spending with her. “Just get to the point.”

 

Jessica relaxed into her chair. “Tell me how you’ve been coping.”

 

“I don’t think you call me here for that.”

 

“It’s just- well, I feel sorry that we met again under such… special circumstances,” Jessica clarified with a lopsided smirk – the smirk she always reserved for Taehyung. To remind him of how pathetic he was and that he would never outdo her. _As if he even cared to outdo her._

 

“Does Kris know about it? That you’re doing this behind his back?” Taehyung asked.

 

Jessica took a tiny sip of her iced tea before she replied, “This wasn’t part of my plan, you know.”

 

“Honestly, Jessica, I can never understand the things you do,” Taehyung tried to keep his voice steady, like a tightrope walker balancing himself on a thin rope.  
“Kris and I are not seeing each other anymore. The both of you are starting a family soon. Please stop whatever games you’re playing.”

 

 “I told you I didn’t know you’re working at the bar,” Jessica snapped.  “And Kris doesn’t need to know every damn thing I do.”

 

“Then why did you call me?”

 

“To keep you in check. I’d like to make sure you know your place and pretend like you don’t know me.”

 

“You don’t have to worry about that.” Taehyung’s jaws tensed. “I plan to do that anyway.”

 

“For once, we are on the same page. Keep it that way, Kim Taehyung.” 

 

“I’m thankful that’s the only thing we have in common.”

 

“Don’t you dare compare yourself with me,” Jessica slapped her hand on the table, nearly toppling her drink.

 

Taehyung looked up sharply. He refused to back down on this one. “At least it’s not in my blood to pull dirty stunts.”

 

“At least I don’t get laid against my will.” Jessica threw him a sickened look. “Do Jungkook and the rest know what happened to you?” She smirked when she caught the slight flinch of his shoulder.

 

“That’s below the belt.” Taehyung looked away, humiliated. The room was suddenly too claustrophobic, as though the walls were caving in.

 

“I assume it’s a no then,” Jessica snickered. “Would have been unsightly to hang out with someone so unclean.”

 

“Take what you want, Kris and all,” Taehyung continued, clenching his fists under the table.  “Leave Jungkook and the rest alone. They have nothing to do with this.”

 

Satisfied, Jessica rose to her feet. “I’ll see you at the bar then. By way of clarification, I didn’t take Kris. He came to me.”  She let out a merry chuckle and stalked off.

 

When Jessica was out of sight, Taehyung sank deeper into the chair and rubbed a hand over his face. He had been fine, or at least had believed he was. To prove that he was coping well, he had even gone Christmas shopping yesterday and returned home with bags of gifts and wrappers. When Jungkook and Yoongi were huddled at a table, finalising the special menu for Jessica’s hen party, Taehyung had sampled some of the food and offered his suggestions.

 

Now, he wasn’t sure if he was capable of being in Jessica’s presence.  The thought of his hardly contained calm slipping away made him sick.

 

“I believe an explanation from you is necessary,” a stern voice cut in.

 

Taehyung’s head whipped up.

 

Standing before the table was Hoseok, his hands on his hips. A grave expression shaded his face.

* * *

  

On the ride back to the bar, Hoseok remained silent for a long time. He had his eyes trained on the road as he held onto the steering wheel. Taehyung shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat beside him.

 

Instead of his trademark attire of bright and neon colours, Hoseok was dressed in a one-colour suit today, making him significantly less noticeable. He had been networking over lunch at the hotel café with some investors from Japan. Sitting at a nearby table earlier, he couldn’t help but overheard parts of Taehyung’s conversation with Jessica.

 

Left with no choice, Taehyung had confessed to Hoseok the history of him, Kris and Jessica. He only revealed the key parts – that he had been in a relationship with Kris and had continued to stay in it when Jessica came between them. Taehyung had omitted to tell Hoseok about the horrifying night that ruined him. It wasn’t something he was ready to reveal to anyone.

 

As though Hoseok was done thinking, he finally asked, “Why?”

 

“Huh?” Confused, Taehyung peered at Hoseok and noticed that he was still frowning.

 

The loud sigh which escaped Hoseok was a mix of exasperation and confusion. “You know the implications,” he said, his eyes remaining on the road ahead.  “Why pretend that you don’t know Jessica when she first came to our bar?”

 

“She didn’t intend to acknowledge me. Same for me too.” Taehyung stared down at his hands. “Besides, it’s all about work and it’s important to everyone, especially Jungkook.”

 

“He’d have said no to this. We all would.” Hoseok said, turning into the parking lot

 

“I’ll tender my resignation after this is over,” Taehyung offered, guilt consuming him. “I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused.” He would have to quit his job at the bar.  The thought of leaving made him feel lousy.

 

Hoseok shot Taehyung an incredulous look, as though he had just announced that he had been elected as the new president of South Korea.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Hoseok scolded as he pulled the car into an empty space. “No one in my team leaves just because of a client.”

 

“But-”

 

“No buts,” Hoseok scowled, turning off the engine with an aggressive flick. “I wish you could’ve told us earlier. We would’ve refused to entertain her no matter what.”

 

Hoseok was always all smiles and laughter. Hence, it was odd to see him getting riled up.  

 

“Can you keep this from Jungkook?” Taehyung asked.

 

“What? Wait, why?”

 

“I-I don’t want him to know and it’s not like Kris is going to turn up at the party,” Taehyung clarified, the mention of Kris’s name an uncomfortable tug at his heart. “We know how much this means to Jungkook.  I don’t want him to get distracted by irrelevant things.”

 

Hoseok squinted at Taehyung, like a big brother trying to comprehend the actions of his younger sibling. “You gotta give Jungkook more credit you know,” he said, shaking his head.  “You’re definitely not irrelevant to him. But alright, you have my word. I won’t tell him.”

 

 ‘Thank-”

 

“Don’t thank-you me.” Hoseok cautioned with a finger.  “In fact, thanks to you, it’s confirmed that Jessica is still the mean girl we know. Promise you’ll tell me if she bothers you again. Are we clear on that?”

 

“Yes,” Taehyung nodded, gratitude warming his heart.

 

“Thank God we’re not hosting her wedding. As for the party, we’ll pull it off together." Hoseok clapped Taehyung on the shoulder. "Don’t sweat about it.” 

 

They got off the car and made their way on foot to the bar.

 

As if to inject life back into the atmosphere, Hoseok suggested gleefully, “Let’s see what Jungkook and Yoongi are up to later. I have an idea to do something after closing.”

 

“Count me in,” a smile spread across Taehyung’s face.

 

Grinning, Hoseok looped an arm around Taehyung’s neck as they continued walking. “There’s this twenty-four-hour bowling alley the three of us used to frequent…”

* * *

 

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

 

Jungkook stood at the door to Taehyung’s office, balancing a tray of dishes on his palm. “Knock knock.”

 

Taehyung peered up from the computer screen. He narrowed his eyes. “I didn’t call for room service.”

 

Jungkook chuckled and stepped inside. As though on cue, Taehyung cleared away papers and files to make space on the desk.

 

“Early dinner.” Jungkook set the tray down and dragged a chair to sit opposite him. Knowing that Taehyung would probably forget about eating, Jungkook had decided to bring him dinner before the flurry of bar activities swallowed up his evening.

 

“Did you at least have lunch?” Jungkook poured glasses of sprite and set one before Taehyung.

 

“I had a protein bar.”

 

A line formed between Jungkook’s eyes as he said, “A bar is a place, not food. Now, eat.” He pushed the plate of grilled pork chops and potatoes toward Taehyung.

 

Normally, Taehyung would have conjured a comeback or scowled at Jungkook for fussing. But today, he had skipped that had went into compliance mode. Jungkook watched him unwrap the cutlery from the napkin and dig into his food. _He must be famished._

 

“You don’t have to watch me eat. I’m sure you have things to do,” Taehyung said in between bites.

 

Jungkook blinked, then realised that he had been staring at Taehyung. There was always some satisfaction and joy in watching him savour the food he had prepared.

 

“Just making sure that you eat them all.” In an attempt at coolness, Jungkook took a huge gulp of soda but choked on the fizz. He coughed loudly.

 

“Went into the wrong pipe?” Taehyung teased as he handed him a napkin.

 

“Ha-ha,” Jungkook wiped his mouth. “Are you joining us at Hoseok Hyung’s for Christmas?”

 

“Yup, I’m bringing choco pies and cheesecakes.”  

 

“Ah, Namjoon and Jimin’s favourite. They’ve been yapping non-stop about Christmas, the games they’ll play and presents they’ll get,” Jungkook said as he scooped salad from a large bowl and heap them onto Taehyung’s plate.

 

As though he was reminded of something, Taehyung paused. “I have something for you.” He pulled a package from the drawer and held it out to Jungkook. “Merry Christmas.”

 

The package was wrapped in green paper and tied with a red ribbon. Jungkook raised his brows. “You are two days early.”

 

Taehyung gave a little smile. “I thought you might need it asap.”

 

“Thank you.” Jungkook took the package from him, smiling right back. He gave it a little shake. The hard and boxy thing made no sound. A deadweight. “Let me guess… a book?”

 

Taehyung’s shoulders slouched a little. “That’s easy. You can open it if you want.”

 

Jungkook peeled the wrapper away and pulled the item out from the box.

 

It was a notebook bound in brown leather, an elegant outline of a wineglass gracing the cover. Real leather scent hit him and the material felt supple like velvet. The craftsmanship was exquisite and everything about it screamed custom-made and expensive. Jungkook’s fingers traced the cursive letters _JK_ embossed at the bottom of the cover. His initial. “This is beautiful,” he murmured. “Where did you get it?”

 

“From an online site that customises gifts.” Taehyung’s eyes lit up.  “This one is handcrafted by an artisan in the Rajasthan. There’s also a pen inside.”

 

Taehyung must have noticed that the tattered notebook which Jungkook was using had ran out of pages. He had since been scribbling on the back of receipts whenever he had ideas for his creations. But that was a cheap exercise book he had found abandoned in Jimin’s drawer. It was nothing compared to the gem he was holding in his hands now.

 

“It’s be a waste to use this for notetaking,” Jungkook sighed, running his fingers over the smooth, creamy pages inside.

 

“Really?” Taehyung’s face dropped. “I’ll check if I could exchange for something more practical.”

 

“What? Hell no!’ Jungkook shielded the book from Taehyung’s reach. “No taking back of presents you give. I’ll use it.”

 

Taehyung grinned and turned back to his food.

 

“About Jessica,” Jungkook interjected a moment later. “I know everyone is distracted these days whenever she comes, but I want you to know there’s nothing more between us.”

 

Although Hoseok and Yoongi had put up a professional front whenever Jessica was here to check up on the preparations, it didn’t escape Jungkook’s notice that his Hyungs were waiting for this to be over. It would be tomorrow - Christmas Eve. For some reason, Jungkook felt a need to explain to Taehyung.

 

A flicker of shadow crossed Taehyung’s face. He hesitated, then asked, “Do you believe in remaining as friends with your ex?”

 

Jungkook leaned forward. “It depends on the circumstances of the breakup although I think it’d be challenging to remain as pals with an ex. But I won’t impose the same ideals on my future partner unless that person is being self-destructive.”

 

“I see,” Taehyung muttered, absentmindedly poking into his potatoes with a fork.

 

“How about you? Do you believe in being friends with your ex?” Jungkook asked, intrigued.

 

There was a faraway look in Taehyung’s eyes as he spoke. “I know there are couples who are happier being friends. Perhaps they still need each other in their lives, just not as lovers.”

 

“Or it could be for self-serving reasons. One party gives while the other takes. Staying in a relationship where there is no mutual growth is unhealthy,” Jungkook countered, noting the way Taehyung’s hands had gone rigid.  

 

Taehyung put his fork down and lifted his eyes to meet his.  “Has anyone ever told you that you sound like an old soul?”

 

“I can be very childish, you know. I still fight with Namjoon and Jimin over the bathroom. But really, you haven’t answered my question.”

 

“It doesn’t matter what I think.”

 

Jungkook shrugged, but his face was serious. “Why not? I want to know everything about you.”

 

A protective instinct came over Jungkook when he saw Taehyung’s face hardening. “But you don’t have to answer everything I ask. Not if you don’t want to,” he added, concerned as he watched Taehyung.

 

When Taehyung remained still, Jungkook reached across the table and squeezed his hand. It felt cold.

 

Taehyung startled and pulled away.  “Don’t touch me like that.”

 

Jungkook didn’t know what to make of it. One moment Taehyung was enjoying his food and being chatty. But the next moment he had switched off, as if someone had pulled the plug out of him. Everything about Taehyung seemed unsure, shy. And hurt.

 

“I-I’m sorry for probing. I didn’t mean to.” Jungkook said. The table separating them felt like a world apart.

 

For a second, it looked like Taehyung wanted to say something.

 

But when he didn’t, Jungkook stood up.  “I’d better go. Jessica’s coming to check on things before the event tomorrow. Thanks for this.” He waved the notebook.

 

Jungkook made a quick move for the door, unable to shake off the feeling of unease.

* * *

 

“This is lovely.” Jessica clasped her hands as she took in the festively decorated bar –icicles hanging from the ceiling, wreaths and garlands strung along walls and windows. The area in the bar which had been reserved for the Jessica and her lady friends was adorned with pastel themed décor and roses.

 

 “Everyone is going to have fun tomorrow.” Jungkook said, his hands in his pockets as he took in the decorations, the efforts and work they had put in.

 

“That’s pretty too,” Jessica said brightly, pointing at the white Christmas tree in the corner. It was festooned with glittery blue balls, snowflakes and tiny angels. A tree topper in the form of a chubby squirrel sat at the top, hugging a nut.

 

Jungkook glowed with pride. “That was Taehyung’s creation.”

 

“That accounts boy, he seems to be…” Jessica contemplated for the right word and said, “… peculiar.”

 

Jungkook casted a sideway glance at her. “Why do you say that?”

 

“I always see him following you around, laughing and all.” She fiddled with the ring on her finger.  “But once he sees me, he’d excuse himself like I’m being a bother.”

 

“Taehyung’s just shy. He has been a great help in putting all these together.” Truth was, Taehyung didn’t have to do it but had chosen to. His mind wandered off to his conversation with Taehyung earlier, how it had so abruptly ended, making him uncomfortable. _He would talk to him later._

 

“Maybe he thinks I’m eating away his time with you,” pouted Jessica.

 

Jungkook tried to keep his cool. “Taehyung’s not that kind of person.”

 

“Really? He seems like the clingy type. The type that won’t let go once he finds something or someone he likes.”

 

“Don’t speak of him like that.”

 

Jessica was about rebuke but halted when she caught the cold look in Jungkook’s face, no longer smiling.

 

“Sorry,” she mumbled.

 

Jungkook said nothing. He looked at her, quietly assessing. As though troubled by his unanticipated aloofness, Jessica took his hand and interlaced her fingers with his. 

 

“I didn’t mean to talk bad about accounts boy,” she said, “I just want you to be careful. I don’t want to lose a previous friend.”

 

Despite her apologetic smile, something different prowled beneath her eyes, as if she was calculating her next move.  At that moment, some pieces in Jungkook seemed to click together. He bent over and growled softly in her ear. “You had lost me once, Jessica.  Now, you lost me again when you make fun of him. He’s Taehyung, not ‘accounts boy’.”

 

He sensed the slight flinch of her shoulders. But like an accomplished actress, Jessica regained her composure.  She drew back a little, looking up at him.

 

Smiling, she cupped his face and brushed her thumb along his cheek. “I know it’s no longer possible between us. Just don’t push me away like we never happened.” Her eyes flitted to a spot behind Jungkook.

 

Frowning, Jungkook followed her gaze and looked over his shoulder.

 

Taehyung was standing at the foot of the stairs.

 

Realisation jolted Jungkook. He pried Jessica away and took huge steps towards Taehyung.

 

“Taehyung-” he huffed.

 

“Sorry,” Taehyung’s head was lowered. “I-I was just going to leave.”

 

Before there was time to react, Taehyung had slipped past him and run-walked to the exit.

 

“Taehyung!”

 

Jungkook threw a disgusted look at Jessica. “That was low, Jessica, so low.”

 

She folded her arms and regarded him with a neutral smile. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Hoseok will be here shortly and Yoongi’s at the back. Ask them if you need anything else for tomorrow.” Jungkook’s voice was like spiked ice cutting through the air. “I hope I don’t see you again after tomorrow.” He rushed out of the door.

* * *

 

At the sight of the cab waiting by the road, Taehyung quickly clambered into it and mutter his address to the driver. The only thing he wanted to do was to go home.

 

His wall of pretense was ebbing away, crumbling bit by bit. Seeing the intimacy between Jessica and Jungkook had disarmed him. The sense of awfulness which only Jessica could make him feel was pushing him to his limits.

 

 _I want to know everything about you_. Jungkook had told him earlier when he came to his room. His words had warmed and unnerved Taehyung at the same time. It was the exact words Kris had said during the early stages of their friendship, before they took a step further. And looked what happened in the end.

 

Jungkook had looked stunned when Taehyung pulled away from his touch and snarled at him.   _Why couldn’t people just remain as friends?_ _Why must Jungkook try to open up the story of his past and remind him of his insecurities?_ All Taehyung wanted was a simple friendship, one where boundaries are drawn. A fear echoed, telling him that he would lose Jungkook if he allowed him to come any closer into the core of his world.

 

As the cab glided down the night street, Taehyung shut his eyes and tried to relax in his seat. Ignoring the incessant vibration of his phone in his coat pocket, he took a deep breath to ease the throbbing in his head. It would be over tomorrow anyway.  

* * *

 

The following afternoon, Jungkook was at the counter, dispensing instructions to a team of servers for the event.

 

When he had rushed outside the bar the previous night, Taehyung was already nowhere in sight. Jungkook had hardly slept, occupying himself between fussing over the final preparations for the event and trying to reach Taehyung on his phone.

 

When he saw Taehyung entered the bar, he shouldered his way toward him. Taehyung, on the other hand, was already making a quick move for the stairs.

 

“Taehyung-” Jungkook called out from behind.

 

“Oh, hi Jungkook.” Taehyung threw a careless glance over his shoulder, as though he had just saw him. He hastened up the stairs. 

 

“Why didn’t you pick up my calls or answer my messages?” Jungkook pressed, following closely behind.

 

“I was too tired.”

 

“Are you avoiding me?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then look at me. Talk to me.”

 

“I’m busy.”

 

“Busy avoiding me.”

 

As though he didn’t hear him, Taehyung hurried to his room. He was about to swing the door shut when Jungkook pushed it from the other side and slipped inside quickly.  Taehyung gave up on the door and strode to his table.

 

Jungkook began, “About yesterday with Jessi-”

 

“I assume she’s pleased with everything so far,” said Taehyung, a little too brightly. “You don’t have to report everything you do to me.”

 

“Is this how you’re going to talk to me from now on?”

 

“I mean I’m not your boss.” Taehyung plugged his phone to his computer to charge, not looking up.

 

His impersonal response was annoying the hell out of Jungkook. “You’re acting weird.”

 

“I told you I was tired yesterday.”

 

“Let’s talk.Properly.” Jungkook reasoned, like he was dealing with a child.

 

“If it’s about work you can send me an e-mail – easier for me to track. I have an important call to make. Could you please leave the room?” Taehyung asked, his eyes scanning a document.

 

Jungkook opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the glass.  A server’s head popped in. “Jungkook, delivery for the new flutes are here.  Would you like to check and sign off?”

 

“Alright, I’m coming.” Jungkook waved a hand to dismiss the server. He turned back to Taehyung. “We’ll talk later.”

 

Finally, for the first time since he had arrived, Taehyung lifted his eyes to meet his. “I told you that if-”

 

“ _We will talk later_ , Taehyung.” Jungkook’s voice was brusque, which effectively shut Taehyung up.  He stalked to the door without waiting for Taehyung’s reply. Before stepping out, Jungkook looked over his shoulder and said, “We are not leaving this place today until we sort this out.”

* * *

 

End of Chapter 12


End file.
